El Renacer de la Diosa
by blackpanther340
Summary: Bella no es una chica normal, tiene una habilidad especial, y, según su amiga, que dice ser una licántropo y que juró protegerla al conocerla, no solo tiene una habilidad. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambas vayan a Forks y conozcan a los Cullen y a la Manada?AU OCC
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Bella POV

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella, y tengo 17 años. Hace varios años que entré en este internado, específico para aquellos que quisieran estudiar el mundo paranormal, cosa que me fascina y, en cierta forma, también me asusta. ¿Y por qué estoy aquí? Pues porque tengo una habilidad especial (aunque mi amiga dice que si fuésemos a hacer trabajo de campo encontraría muchas otras). Este internado acoge a todos aquellos jóvenes con habilidades especiales para entrenarlos. Aunque, en realidad no creo que mi habilidad sea para tanto…tengo la capacidad de aprender fácilmente cualquier lenguaje. Supongo que eso les gusta a los "jefes" ya que me ponen a leer y traducir libros de lo más antiguo, cosa que realmente me fascina. Lo bueno es que no soy yo la que los escribe, porque si no acabaría con las manos fatal.

¿Qué más decir? Bueno, creo que podría hablar de mi mejor amiga, se llama Esperanza… y ni siquiera yo sé su apellido, según ella, no tiene. Dice que es la última licántropa, cosa que nadie cree ya que no desaparece en las noches de luna llena, aunque esos días siempre tiene un mal genio… ¿y cómo se convirtió en mi mejor amiga? Lo cierto es que comenzamos a serlo de forma rara. El día que llegué, cuando apenas tenía 6 años, ella, que por cierto tiene mi misma edad, se arrodilló frente a mi... ¡jurándome que me protegería hasta que despertase y supiese lo que tenía que hacer!

Bueno, comienza el verano, tenemos vacaciones y… he decidido pasarlo con mi padre Charlie, el jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, que, por cierto, no me gusta lo más mínimo, pero no quería molestar a mi madre Reneé, que hace poco ha vuelto a casarse y viaja mucho con su actual marido, Phil. Sin embargo, no voy sola a Forks, me acompaña mi mejor amiga.

Esperanza POV

Buenas, soy Esperanza, la última, y también la primera, Hija de la Luna, Elegida de mi Diosa para volver a hacer brotar a sus Hijos e Hijas… no nací como licántropo… si no como la nueva Primera Licántropo, ya que la raza había sido extinguida hace siglos. A los cuatro años me enviaron a un internado de lo paranormal, por mis sueños, por mi facilidad de lenguas (no tan buena como la de Bella), por mi capacidad de ver espíritus, por mi capacidad de ver auras… y creo que como siga no acabo, según todos, tengo muchos "dones". ¿Y cómo me convertí en licántropo? Pues bien, un año antes de que Bella llegase, me encontré con una Diosa en mis sueños, llorando a los pies de la estatua de otra Diosa, y la consolé… a cambio, ella me mordió, transformándome en sueños, enseñándome en sueños y dándome una misión en sueños… lo que me sorprendió fue despertarme cuatro días después de ese primer encuentro, con mi preocupado tutor a los pies de mi cama, en el hospital.

Un año después, conocí a Bella, en cuanto la vi, supe que era ella la chica a la que mi Diosa se refería…creo que Bella aún se ríe de mi por lo que hice… ese día vi en ella a la Diosa estatua sobre la que mi Diosa lloraba, y, con cada año que ha ido pasando ha ido pareciéndose más a la estatua, y los mensajes de mi Diosa se han hecho cada vez más difusos. El último mensaje que recibí de ella en sueños decía que la sustituiría cuando la Diosa Vampiro despertase, y eso me llenó de angustia. Yo no quería convertirme en Diosa Licántropo, yo sólo la quería a ella en ese lugar…

Hoy, será la primera vez que salga del internado en vacaciones desde que llegué, supongo que se me "pasó" contar que soy huérfana. Me voy con mi mejor amiga al pueblo donde nació, a Forks, lugar rodeado de bosque donde seguro podré liberarme. Hace cerca de 8 años que Bella se negó a volver, argumentando que odiaba su clima, y eso me hizo gracia, sabiendo que en un futuro le gustaría.

Edward POV

Me llamo Edward Cullen, y soy un vampiro desde 1918, fui transformado a los 17 años por mi padre, Carlisle, cuando moría de gripe española. Mi familia, y otra que habita en Alaska, es considerada vegetariana, porque nos alimentamos de sangre animal. Nací con una habilidad especial… soy un lector de mentes. En mi familia sólo Jasper y Alice tienen también habilidades. Jasper puede provocar cambios de humor en la gente y Alice, bueno, ella puede ver el futuro. Somos 7 en mi familia… Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie y Emmet, Alice y Jasper, y yo. Todos con pareja menos yo, aún no he encontrado a mi compañera, a mi consorte, aunque espero que lleguemos a encontrarnos pronto… tengo la sensación de que ya está en este mundo desde hace 17 años… Ciertamente es algo extraño...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el prólogo (reviews please), no sé si actualizaré pronto, ya que estoy liada con exámenes… la gracia es que me ha venido esta idea a la cabeza y no podía parar hasta escribir esto al menos. Si os ha gustado dejadme un review al menos, me alegraría el día. Bueno, un beso y hasta la próxima.

PD: El rate puede cambiar a M en el futuro


	2. 1 Forks

Capítulo 1: Forks

Bella POV

Noté el golpe suave de una mano sobre mi hombro, golpes suaves pero insistentes. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con unos ojos de un verde muy profundo.

-Buenos días, Bella- dijo mi amiga con una sonrisilla tranquila mientras me erguía en mi asiento, parecía ser que me había quedado dormida. Mientras frotaba mis ojos observaba a Esperanza, comparando su figura actual con la que tenía de niña. Siempre había tenido una musculatura consistente y una personalidad tan tranquila que tenías que conocerla lo suficiente para notar la tensión de sus hombros cuando estaba nerviosa, los leves cambios en su voz cuando te amenazaba (aunque a mí no me ha amenazado nunca), los momentos en los que estaba enfadada… Esperanza es una chica muy difícil de leer, como si hubiese sido escrita en una de las lenguas más antiguas del mundo, y, aunque había pasado gran parte de mi vida a su lado, aún había veces en que me sorprendía. Su pelo, de un oscuro castaño ondulado, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta muy alta y yo estaba deseando que llegase el momento en que se la cortara, porque me había prometido hacerse una trenza y regalármela. Su cuerpo, obviamente que ha cambiado, y mucho, incluso de vez en cuando me da vergüenza estar a su lado, aunque somos de la misma altura, ella es mucho más voluptuosa que yo. Además, siempre tiene ese tono oliváceo en la piel que me encanta, pero yo soy tan blanquita... Al pasarme la mano sobre la cara deje de pensar en ello- Vamos Bella, alégrate de que ya vamos a llegar-. Era verdad, ya podía verse Port Angeles a lo lejos, y allí nos recogería Charlie. Me encogí en mi sillón.

-¿Tan emocionada estás, Espe?- le pregunté- Forks no es para tanto, te lo aseguro.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy…dirás todo lo que quieras pero estoy segura de que nos lo pasaremos genial-, incluso aunque intentaba controlarse, se notaba el brillo en sus ojos…normal, era la primera vez que salía de Phoenix-, y como estaremos rodeadas de bosque podré dar una vuelta una noche yo solita-. Le encantaba la noche y los sitios boscosos… creo que era de las pocas niñas (y niños) que no le temían a la oscuridad, ella "nadaba" en la oscuridad, parecía que fuese su segunda naturaleza… apenas dormía y siempre daba largos paseos nocturnos… y eso que se supone que uno de sus poderes estaba en sus sueños.

-Creo que por eso estás tan contenta, ¡al fin un buen bosque decente donde perderte!- dije sonriente, totalmente con ganas de bromear con ella. Sin embargo, me miró de pronto seria.

-No solo por eso- dijo de forma que se me erizaron los vellos, para luego sonreírme alegre. ¿Pero qué mosca le pico?

Unos cinco minutos después repletos de bromas sobre las cosas que sueño (porque sí, hablo mientras duermo), el bus llegó a Port Angeles, y bajamos a recoger nuestras maletas (solo llevábamos una cada una más un par de mochilas). Allí ya nos esperaba Charlie, apoyado sobre su coche de policía, y me dirigió una enorme sonrisa en cuanto me vio. En seguida se acercó a mi para darme un enorme abrazo, y luego dejarme en el suelo.

-Te he echado de menos, hija- dijo con ternura en su voz mientras colocaba unos de los mechones caoba de mi pelo tras mi oreja.

-Encantada de conocerlo, Jefe Swan- dijo mi amiga de pronto, provocando que la atención de Charlie pasase a ella.

-Prefiero que me llames Charlie, tú debes de ser Esperanza, ¿no?- ella asintió sonriente pero noté una leve tensión en sus hombros- Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti

-¡PAPÁ!- sí, me había avergonzado, seguro que ya estaría sonrojándome, y encima ellos dos riéndose por lo bajo como si estuviesen disfrutando de un chiste personal.

-Bueno venga, dadme las maletas y subid al coche- dijo mi padre aún sonriente, se notaba que estaba feliz de poder tener a alguien al fin en casa.

El viaje hasta Forks fue tranquilo, conmigo y Esperanza admirando el paisaje y con mi padre haciendo alguna que otra pregunta…la peor, la que provocó que mi amiga dijera que no tenía apellido porque era huérfana… pero lo dijo de una forma tan relajada que se notaba que no le importaba, para después añadir, como de broma (cosa que no lo era) que utilizaba el apellido Swan como propio cuando era necesario. Lo bueno fue que mi padre aceptó como si nada… creo que le gustaría adoptarla, así lo de mis sueños de tenerla como hermana se harían realidad.

Tras unas dos horas de camino, al fin llegamos a Forks, hogar de algo más de 3100 personas. Vi los ojos de mi amiga brillar, y eso provocaba que se me pegase su alegría, así que, seguramente, estaba ahora sonriendo. No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi viejo hogar, y no pude evitar suspirar, recordando muchos de los pequeños buenos momentos vividos allí con mi padre.

Cuando entramos en la casa, Esperanza no pudo evitar admirarla con una linda sonrisita, la notaba fascinada, tranquila y relajada… hasta que se fijó en las fotos que mi padre tenía bien a la vista y no pudo evitar aguantarse la risa, que, extrañamente, le salió con increíble fluidez. Mi padre me miró como preguntándome qué le pasaba a mi amiga… yo dirigí una mirada a las fotos y me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, creo que estaría bien que fueseis ya a vuestras habitaciones- dijo Charlie, cortando casi de golpe la risa de mi amiga-, supongo que querréis ordenar vuestras cosas, ¿no?

-Claro- contestamos las dos a la vez y ambas nos sonreímos antes de que dirigiese a mi amiga hacia su habitación, la de invitados, contigua a la mía. Iba tan emocionada que casi me tropiezo en las escaleras

-Valla, Bella, la habitación me gusta mucho- me dijo con un suspiro observando la que sería su habitación durante todo el verano. Y lo que más le gustó, estoy segura, era la magnífica vista que tenía del bosque. Dejó sus maletas sobre la colcha lilácea y se dirigió, como supuse, a observar el paisaje, para después girarse a mirarme con una sonrisa. Rápidamente, abrió su maleta, sacando una pequeña vieja caja de madera negra que conocía muy bien. Abrió la caja, extrajo un pequeño bote con una espesa pasta roja, y volvió a cerrar la caja-. Bien, y ahora a arreglar esto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunté mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en al suelo a los pies de la cama. Ella, sin siquiera mirarme, abrió el bote y metió dentro uno de sus dedos, haciendo un símbolo pequeño en el suelo, un círculo con un pentágono en su interior y un ojo en el centro. Después guardó el bote y puso un cazasueños colgado a la ventana, uno que yo misma había hecho con su ayuda.

-Evitar que los malos espíritus vayan a molestarme mientras me dedico a soñar- me dijo tranquilamente.

Tras colocar todas sus cosas, la habitación me recordó demasiado a la suya en el Internado, aunque la otra fuese mucho más grande…y , de alguna forma, me alegre al pensar que ella parecía pertenecer a este lugar gobernado por el mal tiempo. Después le tocó el turno a la mía, y la sorprendí, no haciendo solo uno de esos dibujos, sino un total de siete… cinco alrededor de mi cama, uno en la entrada y otro en la ventana. Suspiré resignada, porque sabía que empezaría con todo ese rollo de protegerme, y le di el cazasueños que ella misma me había hecho hace unos 13 años, el cual colocó rápidamente junto a la ventana.

Aún era temprano, así que decidimos bajar y ver qué había en la cocina para merendar, encontrando poco menos que nada de comer. Las dos nos miramos y asentimos.

-Papá- dije suavemente a Charlie, que estaba viendo la tele con una cerveza abierta en su mano derecha, y él me dirigió un leve "Mmmf", atento a la tele-. Espe y yo vamos a salir a dar una vuelta por Forks, ¿me das algo de dinero para ir a comprar comida para hacer la cena a la vuelta?

-Claro Bells- dijo mi padre para después darme algo de dinero, que guardé en seguida en mi bolso. Después, tanto Esperanza como yo misma nos despedimos de él con un beso en la mejilla y salimos al exterior.

Íbamos caminando, tranquilas, por la calle… cada vez que pasábamos por algún sitio bonito, Esperanza me preguntaba sobre el sitio, y, de vez en cuando, le contaba alguna de mis anécdotas. De pronto, ella se quedó quieta, totalmente tensa…era la primera vez que la veía así, pero solo se mantuvo así escasos segundos.

-Bella… -comenzó a decirme- pronto oscurecerá, compremos y volvamos a casa, mañana será otro buen día para que me enseñes el pueblo, y tendremos todo el día.

Yo asentí, levemente, la escuchaba algo preocupada, y eso no me gustaba lo más mínimo. Decidí obedecerla… le preguntaría después…si me acordaba.

Fuimos directas a la tienda, para comprar los ingredientes para la cena y después a casa… Siempre nos había gustado cocinar juntas, y esta vez fue igual, riéndonos y comentando los últimos rumores del Internado mientras freíamos las patatas y cocíamos filetes, el suyo, obviamente, muy poco hecho…

Los tres cenamos frente la tele, viendo las noticias y los comentarios deportivos. Después, Esperanza y yo limpiamos y nos arreglamos para dormir. Caí rendida en mi cama, quedándome dormida casi al instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No volvais a esperar esto XD, hoy he actualizado pronto porque me siento demasiado inspirada…Espero que os guste, aunque éste sea solo un capi de transición. En el próximo será el primer encuentro de algunos de los Cullen con las chicas, así que supongo que lo esperaréis con ansias… Reviews, please ^^

Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer


	3. 2 Vampiro

Capítulo 2: Vampiro

Esperanza POV

Al fin, mi primer día y mi primera noche fuera del maldito Internado…no es que lo odiase, pero llevaba en él demasiado tiempo. Y alguien ya nos había "visto".

Estoy sentada sobre el alféizar de mi ventana, observando serena el paisaje mientras disfruto del húmedo frescor de Forks. En la habitación contigua, Bella ya se ha dormido, y pronto comenzará a hablar en sueños, repasando en su inconsciente muchas escenas de su vida pasada, que pasaban de las muy felices a unas terribles pesadillas.

Yo… debía completar pronto mi ritual… en dos noches sería luna llena. Con un suspiro, agarré mi móvil y llamé a mi tutor del internado.

-Charles McGred al habla- dijo con su habitual saludo.

-Buenas noches, tutor- le dije mientras una sonrisita se posaba en mis labios. Tras esto, estuvimos hablando cerca de dos horas, creo que no le gustó mi idea para nada, incluso me estuvo hablando con un tono increíblemente cabreado del que pasé. Al final, tuvo que aguantarse. Tras esto, fui a acostarme

Edward POV

Estaba entretenido jugando a videojuegos con mis hermanos cuando las chicas de la casa llegaron de la caza… Alice parecía estar traduciendo el Corán mentalmente, cosa que hizo que me tensase, mientras que Esme y Rose tenían el mismo pensamiento… algo acerca de una visión sobre la que Alice no había querido hablar.

-Alice- gruñí…el día de hoy había estado extrañamente nervioso, y, pensar que mi hermana me ocultaba una visión me cabreaba. Ella dio un respingo que provocó que se desconcentrase y dejó que viese en su mente un par de ojos chocolate tremendamente profundos en los que me perdí hasta que unos ojos de un verde muy profundo se interpusieron, mirando con furia-… ¿Pero qué?- casi grité cuando la visión de los ojos chocolate fue interrumpida… "Ya está en Forks" pensó mi hermana mirándome fijamente antes de volver su mente a la traducción.

Mañana iríamos a Forks, a comprar en la tienda de los Newton, para mantener la mascarada de nuestras salidas al campo siempre que hacía buen tiempo. También era el día de la compra de comida mensual, que vale, no comemos, pero había que mantener la impresión general de que sí lo hacíamos. En mi fuero interno, deseaba encontrarme con esa mirada curiosa de profundo chocolate ese día.

Bella POV

Un olor atrayente llenaba mis fosas nasales, instándome a despertar, para encontrarme a una sonriente amiga sentada al borde de la cama con nuestro desayuno sobre sus piernas. Desayunamos juntas, en mi cama, como hacíamos casi todos los fines de semana que me quedaba en el Internado. Mientras estábamos en ello, Charlie nos gritó que ya se iba desde el piso de abajo. Una vez terminamos, nos dedicamos a arreglar un poco la casa… se notaba que hacía falta una buena mano femenina. Después, decidimos ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para comprar lo que faltaba para tener completa la nevera y para visitar la tienda de deportes, en la que Esperanza esperaba encontrar una buena tienda de campaña para poder hacer una pequeña acampada.

En primer lugar, fuimos al mercado. Allí sentí algunas cosas muy extrañas. En primer lugar, que una chica extraña me observaba y, en segundo lugar, que esa chica, al igual que la otra chica y la mujer que la acompañaba, pertenecían al mundo sobrenatural. La chica que me observaba era bajita, con el pelo negro y corto y realmente linda, de ojos ámbar. La otra chica tenía aspecto de modelo, rubia, muy hermosa y con los ojos del mismo color que la pequeña. La mujer tenía el pelo rojizo, también era muy linda, y tenía un aspecto muy maternal.

-Bella- dijo de pronto mi amiga, haciendo que volviese mi vista hacia ella, que parecía tranquila-, cuando te des cuenta de qué son, descubrirás otra de tus habilidades.

-¿Qué son?- le pregunté curiosa, a lo que ella contestó con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mirada por la carne que utilizaríamos para hacer la lasaña de almuerzo.

-Te has dado cuenta de que pertenecen al mundo sobrenatural, ¿no?- me dijo, cosa a la que tuve que asentir.- ¿Recuerdas que ayer me tensé un par de segundos?- Asentí- Fue porque la pequeña duendecillo nos "vio".

Creo que se me quedó una cara de lo más sorprendida. ¿Cómo nos podría haber visto ayer si nosotras no la vimos? Y encima Esperanza se pone a reírse de mi cara.

Tras comprar todo lo necesario del mercado, fuimos a casa a dejarlo todo antes de dirigirnos a la única tienda de deportes del pueblo, la tienda de los Newton.

Estábamos frente a la tienda, esperando para poder cruzar la calle y entrar. Aparcado en la acera junto a la tienda, había un jeep con un chico rubio muy lindo dentro. Entonces, se abrió la puerta de la tienda.

Esperanza POV

"¡NO!" Casi grité cuando los vi salir de allí. Eran dos vampiros. Uno era un chico muy alto y extremadamente musculoso, pero pude fijarme en que Bella tenía la vista fija en su acompañante. Un vampiro de pelo broncíneo, muy sexy… pero, sus ojos... ¡DEMONIOS! Era ÉL.

Bella comenzó a ladear su cabeza y supe en ese mismo instante que al fin había descubierto lo que eran cuando susurró un leve "Vampiro".

Ese temido susurro provocó que los dos la mirasen, pero, mientras que el grandullón nos miraba a ambas, el otro solo tenía ojos para Bella, ojos que en cierta forma mostraban su frustración y también algunas cosas más que aún no debían ser reconocidas, pero que estaban ahí.

El grandullón se movió hacia el jeep, tenso, y el otro lo hubiese seguido si un pequeño golpe de aire no nos hubiese revuelto el pelo a Bella y a mi provocando que nuestro olor le alcanzase.

Para los vampiros, yo no olía a nada, pero Bella… ella tenía un olor atrayente que para ése vampiro en especial sería el mejor olor que haya olido en su vida. De pronto, los ojos del vampiro, que ya de por sí estaban oscuros, se volvieron negros, y actué.

Me puse frente a Isabella, cortando su contacto visual, y lo miré furiosa. Movió su cabeza, sorprendido consigo mismo por las cosas que se le pasaron por la cabeza, supongo, también se le veía tremendamente frustrado, y se movió rápidamente hacia el jeep, dando un fuerte portazo al entrar. Una vez se marcharon, pude dar un tranquilo suspiro.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Espe?- me preguntó Isabella, que aún parecía un pelín "ida"- ¿Eran vampiros?

-Al fin descubriste otra de tus habilidades- le dije sonriente-, la capacidad de detectar vampiros. Pero te pido que tengas cuidado con ése en especial cuando tenga los ojos oscuros, eres su cantante.

Bella me miró y asintió, sabiendo tan bien como yo lo que era ser la o el cantante de un vampiro.

-¿Pero no piensas prohibirme acercarme a él cuando tenga claros sus ojos?- me preguntó, confusa.

-Ibas a acercarte a él te lo prohibiese o no- le dije, y la vi bajando su mirada de culpabilidad, sonrojada.- Ese vampiro te atrae tanto o más que tú a él,-suspiré- así que no podría hacer nada para detenerte. Además, éstos en especial no beben sangre humana, por lo que se presupone que deben controlarse bien.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?- me preguntó mientras cruzábamos la calle.

-Fácil. Sus ojos no tienen tonos rojizos- le contesté encogiéndome de hombros-, deberías recordarlo.

-Cierto, cierto- dijo con una risita-. Simplemente no esperes que recuerde todo.

Entramos en la tienda, terminando nuestra pequeña conversación, y en seguida vi una tienda de campaña que se llevó toda mi atención. Era pequeña, morada y plateada. No tardé mucho en decidir que me quedaba con ésa. Pillé un par de cosas de deporte más para entrenarme… pero, había un problema. Bella y yo no teníamos un coche disponible para llevar las cosas a casa. Amablemente, la señora Newton, que era la que estaba atendiendo , dijo que su hijo llevaría mis compras a casa de Charlie esa tarde. Se lo agradecí profundamente y Bella y yo nos marchamos.

Una vez en casa, comenzamos a preparar la lasaña, con una Bella tan en su mundo que, si no llego a pararla, se hubiese cortado algún dedo, o se habría quemado, más de una vez. Charlie nos sorprendió, llegando a casa sujetando algunos papeles y llamándome, pidiéndome una conversación a solas.

Al parecer, Charlie ya había hablado con mi tutor esa mañana, y decidió pedírmelo oficialmente. Para Bella sería una grata sorpresa, aunque las odie, y decidimos esperar para contárselo. Firmé los papeles, Charlie los guardó y nos dispusimos a almorzar todos juntos. Después, Charlie fue de vuelta a la comisaría y Bella y yo nos dispusimos a ver alguna peli cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era el chico Newton, que venía a traer lo que había comprado. Era mono, rubio y de ojos azules, pero toda la idea que tenía de que podía ser que se convirtiese en nuestro amigo se fue por el desagüe al ver cómo intentaba ligar con Bella. Enseguida me acerqué a ella y utilicé la táctica que ambas usábamos para quitarnos de encima a los moscardones.

-Oye…Mike, ¿no? Deja de intentar ligarte a mi novia- le dije con un gruñido-. Y muchas gracias por traer mis cosas. Adiosito- terminé de decir con una sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar, y Bella y yo, prácticamente, acabamos por los suelos y con un increíble dolor de estómago de reírnos. La cara que puso cuando dije "novia" no tenía precio.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos muy tranquilas, pero Bella no dejaba de preguntarme qué quería mi padre. Yo simplemente le contestaba que Charlie había hablado con mi tutor y que se habían caído bien (cosa que no era una mentira)

Esa noche, durante la cena, Charlie nos dijo que el día siguiente iría a pescar con su amigo Billy Black a La Push, por si queríamos acompañarlo como mínimo a la reserva. Bella asintió enseguida, ya que tenía algunos amigos allí que hacía mucho que no veía, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

Edward POV

Me encerré en mi cuarto en cuanto llegué a casa, poniendo la música a todo volumen, pensando en la chica de ojos chocolate, en su aspecto inocente, en su olor…que había provocado que perdiese el control de forma que casi me lanzo sobre ella para beber su sangre, hasta que apareció en medio la furiosa mirada de la chica que la acompañaba, la chica de ojos verdes de la cual no se olía nada, como si no existiera. Aunque creo que lo que más me sorprendió fue que no podía leerle la mente a ninguna de las dos.

Saldré a cazar en breve. Porque sé que, si me acerco a ella estando hambriento, la mataré, y a su extraña compañera también si se interpone. Será mucho más fácil acercarme y controlarme si no tengo sed, y darle respuesta a todas las preguntas que están pasando por mi mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que os haya gustado este capi, ¿qué os ha parecido el encuentro? Dejadme reviews haciéndome saber que opinais, ¿vale? Me alegran mucho el día.


	4. 3 No sois licántropos

Capítulo 3: No sois licántropos

Bella POV

Desperté siendo prácticamente zarandeada, cosa que no me gustaba para nada, pero corté el grito que iba a dar cuando vi que quien me zarandeaba era mi padre.

-Vamos, hija, tenemos que llegar temprano- me dijo antes de salir-. Espe ya está abajo haciendo el desayuno para que nos lo tomemos por el camino, arréglate y nos vamos.

Miré el reloj, para encontrarme con que eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Bufé para luego ir a arreglarme y prepararme para el día que me esperaba.

-BELLA, PONTE EL BAÑADOR QUE QUIERO IR A LA PLAYA- me gritó Esperanza desde abajo…

Un cuarto de hora después ya íbamos de camino a la reserva Quileute, comiendo las tortitas que Esperanza había hecho y bebiendo zumo en bricks.

Paramos justo frente a la casa que tantos recuerdos me traía. Me recordaba jugando con un par de chicas, un poco mayores que yo, y con un niño al que le llevaba unos dos años. De allí salieron dos personas al escuchar el sonido de las puertas del coche al cerrarse. Uno era un hombre mayor en silla de ruedas que saludó alegre a Charlie y el otro, su hijo, un adolescente muy moreno, de ojos oscuros y que llevaba su oscuro pelo amarrado en una coleta. Amablemente, me recordaron quiénes eran y les presenté a mi amiga. Después, Billy y Charlie se marcharon rumbo al lago y Jake se quedó con nosotras.

-¿Y qué os gustaría hacer?- dijo sonriente-. Me han encargado su cuidado, señoritas, así que soy todo vuestro.

Toda la tensión que había estado en el ambiente desde que llegamos desapareció con sus gestos y esas simples palabras, y nos pusimos a reírnos.

-Pues a mi me encantaría ir a la playa- dijo Espe una vez se relajaron nuestras risas.

El camino hasta la playa de La Push fue muy animado, entre bromas y conversaciones de casi todo tipo. Una vez en la playa, Jacob nos llevó hacia un árbol que había caído allí. El árbol estaba completamente modificado para hacer de él una buena banca donde sentarse tranquilamente y dejar las cosas. Desde ahí, vimos cómo el sol salía de su escondite entre las nubes. Esperanza se quitó la ropa que llevaba, quedándose en su bikini blanco y negro (un estilo al bikini que lleva la mujer de esta foto http: / / g- ec2. images - / images/ I/ 414Yx9Tr3GL ._AA280_. jpg [quitad los espacios para verlo]), y yo hice lo mismo, pero mi bikini, aunque fuera del mismo estilo que el de Espe, era verde profundo y azul. Jacob solo tuvo que quitarse la camiseta. Así, los tres nos metimos al agua, jugando como niños pequeños.

Me alegró mucho esta pequeña escena que estábamos haciendo los tres, porque era una de las pocas veces en las que Esperanza se mostraba como una niña. Normalmente, ella está completamente seria, como un adulto, y es tan intimidante de vez en cuando… no me extraña que yo sea su única amiga de nuestra edad o similar que tenga en el Internado.

Cuando nos cansamos del juego, fuimos a secarnos en las toallas que Esperanza había traído y dejado junto al árbol. Mientras nos secábamos, me fijé en que había gente sobre un cercano acantilado que se podía ver desde la playa.

-Hey, Jake, ¿quiénes son los de allí?- le pregunté señalándolos.

-El grupo de Sam- contestó Jake bufando-. A todos nos gusta tirarnos del acantilado, pero de zonas más bajas, dejamos el fanfarroneo para Sam y sus perritos falderos.

-¿Te cae mal, Jake?- le preguntó Esperanza poniendo su rostro tan cerca del de Jake que le obligaba a mirarla a los ojos.

-No es eso exactamente- contestó Jake apartando la vista consiguiendo que ella se alejase-. Quil, Embry y Paul… eran mis amigos y ahora parece que no existo para ellos… Además, Sam me suele mirar de forma extraña, como si esperase algo, y eso me da miedo.

-Hey, tranquilo Jake- le dijo mi amiga con una mano sobre su cabeza-. Iré a preguntarle, ¿vale?

-¡NO!- gritó- ¿Por qué tendrías que ir por mi?

-Porque protejo a mis amigos. Además, creo que para mí sería interesante conocerlos. Mientras voy allí… ¿qué tal si le cuentas a Bella las leyendas de tu pueblo?- dijo Espe y me pregunté qué era lo que le pasaba por la mente mientras la veía correr hacia el acantilado. Jake negó, casi bufando por las tonterías de Espe, supuse, pero accedió a contarme las leyendas de los Quileute.

Esperanza POV

Corrí a mi máxima velocidad durante casi un cuarto de hora para llegar a lo alto del acantilado, donde cuatro chicos se preparaban a saltar. Todos ellos extremadamente musculosos y con el tatuaje de una luna en su brazo derecho. Parecían no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia entre ellos.

-Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry- dije casi susurrando para que no reaccionaran mal, y los cuatro comenzaron a dar la vuelta a la vez. Me miraron curiosos. Yo, una chica muy pequeña en comparación a sus cuerpos me encontraba frente a ellos como si nada. Supuse que me considerarían o muy valiente o muy estúpida-. Querría pedirte un favor, Sam. No mires tanto a Jake, lo asustas, y aún le queda más o menos un mes para transformarse, espera a entonces.

Sus caras pasaron de la curiosidad de saber quién era a una combinación de curiosidad y enfado. Sam dio entonces un paso hacia mí, que estaba apoyada como si nada sobre uno de los árboles.

-¿Quién eres y cómo sabes lo nuestro?- me preguntó, poniendo en esa simple pregunta toda la fuerza de alfa que poseía.

-Mi nombre es Esperanza, soy una licántropo, por eso mismo sé lo que sois, os siento. Soy amiga de Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie, y hoy mismo me he hecho amiga de Jacob Black. Y os tengo que añadir que no sois licántropos.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo uno de los otros, supuse que era Paul. Estaba comenzando a temblar y sabía que si no se tranquilizaba intentaría atacarme.

-Paul, cállate y déjala hablar- dijo Sam desde su puesto entre ambos y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

-Jajajaja. Vosotros no sois licántropos. Un licántropo es un hombre lobo, pero un hombre lobo no tiene por qué ser un licántropo. Vosotros sois metamorfos, sois hombres lobo, y, aunque no seáis licántropos, también entráis dentro de lo que representa la Diosa Licántropo. Yo, al ser una elegida de la Diosa y futura encarnación de la misma, estoy protegida. Venga, transfórmate lobito- lo estaba incitando, lo sabía, y cada vez temblaba más.

-Tú te lo has buscado- dijo antes de transformarse sin que Sam pudiese evitarlo. Saltó hacia mí, pero yo ya estaba preparada y puse mi mano derecha al frente. Se chocó con una especie de barrera invisible y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Enseguida, deje la posición que tenía y me acerqué al lobo sin temor, arrodillándome a su lado y pasando mi mano por el pelaje de su cuello, haciendo que el dolor remitiese.

-Tendrías que aprender a controlarte mejor- le dije como si fuese un crío pequeño y yo su madre-, no quería hacerte daño, Paul.

Poco a poco, Paul volvió a su forma humana, totalmente desnudo, cosa que no me llamaba en absoluto la atención, y con su cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas dirigiéndome una extraña mirada.

-¿Qué eres?- me preguntó en un leve susurro que solo contesté con una sonrisa.

-También me gustaría pediros otro favor- les dije mirando directamente a Sam, con Paul aún sobre mis rodillas-. Esta noche, pasada medianoche, haré un pequeño rito para mi primera transformación fuera del mundo de los sueños. Me gustaría que los cuatro estuvieseis presentes en vuestras formas lobunas. Lo haré a tres kilómetros de distancia de la casa de Charlie, en el bosque, en esta dirección.

Apoyé la cabeza de Paul en el suelo, antes de levantarme y pasar junto a los otros para quedarme en el borde del acantilado. Tenía extremas ganas de lanzarme, sabía que no me pasaría nada, pero quería saltar al agua más que nada por el ardor que sentía mi cuerpo ante lo que sabía se aproximaba.

-Os esperaré- les dije-, y como sé que para vosotros en mi forma humana no huelo a nada, dejaos llevar por el olor al incienso que habré preparado para la noche. Laurel, pino, salvia y hierbabuena.

Con esas últimas palabras, salté del acantilado, y agradecí a las aguas que me acogieron el estar frías.

Bella POV

Estaba hablando tan entretenida con Jake que, si no hubiese sido porque de repente se le abrió demasiado la boca, no me habría dado cuenta de que mi amiga se acercaba, pero, para nuestra sorpresa, venía nadando desde el acantilado.

Esperanza salió del agua con una sonrisa y casi me tiro encima de ella.

-¡Pero tú estás loca o qué! ¿Podría haberte pasado algo al tirarte desde allí?- le grité, furiosa.

-Tranquilízate hermana- me dijo-, estoy genial.

Pincé mi nariz, intentando quitar de mi cuerpo todo el miedo que me entró cuando asimilé que había saltado. Jacob no hablaba, solo la miraba, sorprendido.

-Jake, Sam te dejará tranquilo un tiempo, porque cuando te pase lo que tiene que pasarte lo necesitarás a tu lado- le dijo Espe a Jake y, aunque sé que ni él ni yo entendimos del todo lo que había dicho, se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Un par de horas después, habiendo cambiado varias veces de tema para no tener que recordar lo que había pasado, íbamos rumbo a casa, con mi padre conduciendo, y Esperanza dio la noticia de que le encantaría quedarse esa noche fuera, estrenar su tienda de campaña y hacer una pequeña acampada solitaria. Yo casi grité cuando mi padre aceptó tan campante.

Esa tarde, antes de que oscureciese, Esperanza se despidió de nosotros hasta la mañana siguiente, llevando su tienda y demás en una enorme mochila a su espalda y una bolsa con la cena y el desayuno para la mañana siguiente preparados.

-Sólo estaré a tres kilómetros de distancia, Bella- dijo, intentando tranquilizarme sin conseguirlo.

Esa noche, mientras aún intentaba quedarme dormida, escuché el aullido de lo que me pareció un lobo, seguido de otros cuatro aullidos, y ese sonido no paró en toda la noche. Me preocupé por Esperanza enseguida, pero algo en esos aullidos me arrullaba, instándome a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido éste? Lo primero que escribí fue lo de las risas que le dirigía Espe a los lobos, y eso me dio cuerda para lo demás. Espero que os haya gustado este capi tanto o más que a mi escribiéndolo, de todas formas, dejadme un review con vuestra opinión. Agradezco mucho a la gente que ha añadido esta historia a sus favs o a los alerts, y más si me han dejado algún review, muchas gracias. Intentaré no decepcionaros ^^


	5. 4 Estudios de campo

Capítulo 4: Estudios de campo

Edward POV

A veces, era un engorro que mi hermana Alice no pudiera tener visiones cuando quisiera. Yo quería saber más de la chica de ojos chocolate. Quien sabe, quizás conocía a alguien en La Push y estaba allí, y pensar que quizás fuese un chico me hizo gruñir. Incluso pensar que quizás fuese uno de los lobos hizo que me plantease seriamente el romper el tratado para buscarla.

-Edward, ¿qué tal si vamos esta noche de caza para que te entretengas un poco? _Estás demasiado nervioso e impaciente, hermano, y creo que te iría bien algo para entretenerte_ - dijo, y pensó, mi hermano Jasper.

-De acuerdo- susurré, antes de ponerme al piano y cerrar mi mente a los pensamientos de la familia (o, al menos, a los pensamientos que no gritaban). De pronto, toda la inspiración que no había tenido para componer en 17 años me había vuelto de golpe recordando a la chica de ojos chocolate.

Un rato después de la media noche, cuando Jasper y yo íbamos a salir, comenzamos a escuchar aullidos de lobos, localizados a unos tres kilómetros de Forks, en una zona neutral del tratado. Mi familia, preocupada, empezó a preguntarse qué pasaba.

-Tranquilos, Jasper y yo iremos a ver que pasa- les dije, con un Jasper que asentía a mi lado-. De todas formas, están en una zona neutra y podemos ir si queremos. Vamos, Jasper.

Él y yo comenzamos a correr hacia donde se producían los aullidos, dejando los pensamientos de cuídate de mi familia atrás. Antes de llegar a la zona, nos llegó el olor de los "perros" de La Push. Disminuimos nuestra velocidad y nos pusimos contra el viento para evitar que nos oliesen, aunque todo su olor nos diese a nosotros de frente, pero, había algo distinto en el olor que nos llegaba… estaba combinado con el olor de pino, laurel, salvia y hierbabuena siendo quemados y con un olor de perro que me resultaba completamente desconocido, al igual que a Jasper.

Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente como para poder ver lo que pasaba, Jasper y yo quedamos en shock. Allí, junto a una hoguera, una tienda de campaña y entre los cuatro lobos de La Push, había un licántropo aullando a la luna. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser esto posible? Había visto licántropos en imágenes en las mentes de algunos de los Vulturi (los más viejos) una vez que Carlisle y yo fuimos a pasar una semana entre ellos, pero, que yo supiese, la raza había sido completamente aniquilada poco después de que Aro, Cayo y Marco ascendiesen al poder.

Entonces, el licántropo paró de aullar y dirigió la mirada hacia donde Jasper y yo estábamos, como si supiese exactamente desde dónde los observábamos. No podía leerle la mente, ni a los lobos que parecían tenerla bloqueada con tanto aullido. "Vámonos" casi gritó Jasper en mi mente. Nos giramos para salir corriendo pero ya estaba ahí. El licántropo, a cuatro patas, de pelaje casi negro, se había interpuesto en nuestro camino. Gruñidos de advertencia se depositaron tanto en mi garganta como en la de Jasper… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí amenazado y completamente intimidado. El licántropo comenzó a levantarse lentamente, mostrando que, en realidad, era hembra. A cuatro patas era un poco más pequeña que los lobos de La Push, pero erguida…los sobrepasaba en cerca de dos cabezas. Sus brazos eran un poco más largos que sus patas traseras, pero en ambos se divisaban unas afiladas, largas y amenazantes garras negras. El gruñido que Jasper y yo emitíamos se hizo mucho más fuerte.

-Dejad de gruñir- dijo de pronto la licántropo haciendo que mi hermano y yo nos sorprendiésemos tanto que casi nos caímos al suelo. Entonces me fijé en sus ojos… verdes… ¿sería ella la que acompañaba a la chica de ojos chocolate?... pero, de pronto, el color de sus ojos se volvió amarillento para volver al verde un par de segundos después-. Mañana, iré a estudiaros junto con mi amiga. Si alguien se entera de lo que soy- diciendo esto se volvió a poner a cuatro patas y nos enseñó sus colmillos amenazante-, podéis daros por muertos- y desapareció de delante de nosotros. Giramos nuestras cabezas para verla otra vez entre los lobos, aullando.

Jasper y yo nos miramos para salir corriendo de allí, rumbo a casa, pero, antes de llegar, nos inventamos una buena mentira, y esperaba que no nos pillasen porque yo era el lector de mentes y Alice no podría habernos visto con los lobos presentes.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Alice nos sorprendió diciendo que ese día tendríamos visita, aunque no sabía de quién ya que solo había visto a la mujer que había hecho la llamada. Yo esperaba que quien viniese fuese esa chica.

Bella POV

El insistente sonido de mi móvil, de una llamada, me despertó. Miré quién era para decidir si contestar o no, pero, cuando miré el número, me levanté rápidamente de la cama, aceptando la llamada, poniendo el móvil en mi oreja y casi tropezando cuando anuncié que era yo a la mujer del otro lado de la línea. Era la Directora y Jefa Principal tanto del Internado como de todas las investigaciones que se realizaban y lo que me anunció hizo que sonriese como nunca. Me estaba pidiendo que realizase mi primer trabajo de campo junto a Espe, que estudiase a los vampiros "vegetarianos" que, según había oído, vivían en Forks, los Cullen.

Estaba desayunando cuando Espe volvió a casa, y con un hambre atroz, argumentando que los lobos que habían estado rondando por su tienda esa noche se habían comido todo lo que iba a ser su desayuno. No pude hacer más que reírme, y me pregunté cómo pude haberme preocupado por ella esa noche, dado la extraña relación que la había visto tener con lobos en el pasado.

-¿Sabes qué, Espe?- le pregunté mientras se metía un enorme bollo relleno en la boca. Ella me miró, preguntándome qué pasaba con la mirada, ya que la boca la tenía ocupada con el bollo-. La Jefa me ha llamado, nos ha pedido que estudiemos a una familia de vampiros que vive por aquí y supongo que será la que vimos el otro día.

Yo, que esperaba que estuviera tan nerviosa como yo por esa oportunidad, me miró, como diciendo, "¿y?". Desde luego que, como siempre, me resultaba imposible sorprenderla.

-Bueno, pues ordenemos y arreglemos las cosas que tenemos que llevarnos- dijo de lo más tranquila-. Traje el libro, así que podremos preparar el cuestionario para que lo completen. Y podemos ir dando un paseo, aunque puede que te canses, porque viven un poco alejados del pueblo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- le pregunté algo sorprendida.

-Los lobos saben mucho- me contestó misteriosamente y no volvió a tratar el tema, por lo que tuve que quedarme con la intriga.

Mientras arreglábamos los cuestionarios, Charlie se despidió de nosotras para ir al trabajo, diciendo que volvería tarde. Poco después de que él se marchase, Esperanza y yo salimos rumbo a casa de los Cullen entre bromas y algún que otro bostezo de mi amiga, que argumentaba que la noche anterior los lobos no la habían dejado dormir bien.

Tras cerca de tres horas de caminata, y una de ellas por un oculto camino de tierra por el que se notaba que pasaban coches, llegamos a una casa enorme. Parecía una mansión y estaba muy iluminada, ya que tenía enormes cristaleras.

Esperanza se acercó rápidamente y dio un simple toque a la puerta, mientras yo me colocaba tras ella. Abrió el chico que había visto en el coche, y se le notaba tenso, pero yo sentí un golpe de tranquilidad.

-De mi no hace falta que te alejes porque no te huelo a nada, pero de ella si- le dijo mi amiga mientras el chico se alejaba lentamente, dejándonos pasar y guiándonos al salón, donde estaban todos los vampiros, entre ellos aquel que me había fascinado desde el primer momento en que lo vi-. Buenos días, mi nombre es Esperanza y esta chica es mi amiga Isabella Swan.

-¡Espe!- le dije en cuanto noté cómo me había llamado-. Te dije que me presentases como Bella- ella solo me sonrió, qué bromitas solía gastar.

De los vampiros, se puso en pie uno al que no había visto nunca y parecía estar sacado de una película antigua.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Carlisle y ésta es mi familia- y fue presentándolos uno a uno. Esme y Alice nos saludaron con un abrazo, al igual que Emmet. Carlisle y Edward nos dieron la mano, y cuando Edward me la dio a mi sentí como miles calambrazos recorriendo nuestras manos unidas, que parecían encajar de forma extraña. Sus ojos eran hoy tan dorados como los de los otros vampiros y supe que si hubiese estado más sediento lo más probable es que ya hubiese muerto. En cuanto a Jasper, a mí no se acercó, pero a Espe le dio la mano-. Perdona a Jasper, Bella- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa-, es el que más recientemente se ha unido a nuestra dieta, así que aún le cuesta trabajo estar junto a personas sin querer… Bueno, sabemos a lo que venís, pero, antes que nada…

-¿Os gustaría que os muestre nuestra casa?- le cortó Esme, con una maternal sonrisa dirigida a nosotras y asentimos contentas.

Tras cerca de una entretenida hora viendo la enorme casa junto a entretenidas conversaciones con cada uno de los vampiros que nos mostraban sus habitaciones, de las cuales la que más me gustó fue la de Edward y creo que a Espe también, fuimos al comedor, donde ya todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Entonces, Esperanza bostezó y pidió a Esme que la dejara dormir un rato en el sofá del salón, argumentando que, como los lobos habían estado aullando tanto, no había podido dormir bien, y Esme asintió.

Un par de minutos después, ya todos en el comedor podíamos escuchar su respiración pausada y decidí comenzar una parte del estudio. A cada uno de los Cullen les di el mismo cuestionario, para conocer todos sus datos, como su nombre auténtico, edad de nacimiento, edad a la que fueron transformados, si tienen algún poder, por qué seguían esa dieta, etc., añadiendo también que contase todo lo que recordasen de su vida como humanos, lo que recordaran alrededor de su transformación y qué tal les había ido en lo que llevaban de inmortales. Algunos de ellos tuvieron que ir a por folios para poder continuar escribiendo a una velocidad que me sorprendió en un primer momento. Edward, apenas me quitaba los ojos de encima, y yo correspondía su mirada, no me resultaba nada incómoda. Supongo que me encontraba en una burbuja personal mientras lo observaba que me decía que junto a él encontraría mi auténtico lugar en el mundo.

Poco después, cuando ya todos terminaron de escribir, comenzamos a escuchar algo raro. Era como un cachorro de perro lamentándose, y el sonido venía del salón. Nos acercamos para ver que Esperanza la que hacía ese sonido en sueños. Noté entonces la tensión en todo el clan de vampiros y, de pronto, un largo, doloroso y profundo aullido de lobo salió de la garganta de mi amiga, para luego ser seguido con lamentos mientras se movía en el sofá como si viviese una pesadilla y comenzó a llorar. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar y quise ir a consolarla, pero Edward me cogió el brazo, impidiéndomelo. Lo miré, y parecía estar preocupado por mí… no negaré que eso hizo que mi corazón diese un bote de alegría, pero, en estos momentos me molestaba que me alejase de ella, así que lo fulminé con la mirada. Él me soltó gruñendo levemente y fui hacia mi dormida amiga, me senté junto a ella, aparté las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y empecé a decirle que se despertara de la misma forma que ella me decía a mi cuando tenía pesadillas. Pasé mi mano por su frente, para apartarle el pelo, pero tuve que quitarla enseguida, estaba ardiendo. Y entonces abrió sus ojos, y di un respingo cuando vi que estaban de un tono verde amarillento. De pronto, ya no me encontraba a su lado, sino rodeada por unos brazos fríos a unos cinco metros de mi amiga, y la vi levantándose, con sus manos en su cara, ocultando sus lágrimas. También temblaba, pero… había algo que intimidaba mucho en ella ahora y comenzó a darme miedo cuando nunca antes, ni cuando se enfadaba, lo había sentido con respecto a ella. Los vampiros también le dejaban su espacio, todos a la misma distancia en la que yo estaba junto a… Edward, que me miraba preocupado mientras notaba que me abrazaba entre posesivo y protector.

Esperanza apartó sus manos de su rostro, y finalmente vi algo que ella me había comentado y nunca creí. Sus iris eran amarillos, de una tonalidad infinitamente preciosa, pero lo que debía ser blanco, era ahora negro, al igual que las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Miraba sin ver realmente lo que la rodeaba y me pregunté qué era lo que había soñado para estar tan destrozada. Tras un par de profundas respiraciones, comenzó a ir hacia la salida trasera del hogar de los Cullen, y todos la seguimos a una prudente distancia. Una vez fuera, Esperanza salió corriendo rumbo al río que separaba el hogar Cullen del bosque a una velocidad que me sorprendió, y fue entonces cuando verdaderamente me entró en la cabeza que lo que ella decía de ser un licántropo era la pura verdad. Y se lanzó al agua, para luego volver a sacar su cabeza en el centro del caudal y lanzar un grito espeluznante, de dolor y pena. Cuando salió del río, al otro lado del caudal, ya no tenía aspecto humano, ahora era una licántropo, de pelaje negro con reflejos caoba, que golpeó un árbol, dejándolo caer para luego destrozarlo con sus garras. Tal muestra de poder y fuerza, de ira, hizo que me tensase, y los brazos de Edward se tensaron a mi alrededor, mucho más protectores, como si tuviese miedo de que me pasase algo.

Una vez el árbol no fue más que astillas, mi amiga licántropo, ya mucho más tranquila, volvió a entrar en el río, para cruzarlo a nado hacia nosotros. La vi cambiar de licántropo a persona mientras nadaba. Salió del agua desnuda, sin ningún pudor, y se dirigió hacia mí y el tenso grupo de vampiros. A unos diez metros se detuvo.

-Hermana- dijo mientras alzaba sus brazos, llamándome en una súplica. Sus ojos ya tenían su lindo color verde de siempre y me dispuse a ir a abrazarla, a confortarla como ella había hecho muchas veces conmigo, pero el abrazo de Edward no se soltó. Ella le dirigió una dura mirada, supe que estaba diciéndole algo, y él me soltó. Corrí hacia mi amiga, a la que no temía aunque supiera que era un licántropo, y ella me abrazó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté lo más tiernamente posible.

-Quien consideraba mi madre se ha dejado morir y creo que todo es por mi culpa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, al fin Bella se da cuenta de que lo que le decía su amiga no era mentira. Y,¿qué habrá soñado Espe?¿Se lo dirá o no? Espero que os haya gustado este capi… si es así, dejadme algún review, pleaseeeee. Un beso y hasta la próxima


	6. 5 Misterios por resolver

Capítulo 5. Misterios por resolver

Bella POV

Estaba abrazándola aún cuando vi que Alice estaba a nuestro lado, con ropa entre sus brazos. Espe soltó el agarre y cogió la ropa, dándole las gracias a Alice. Se vistió rápidamente y después entró a casa de los Cullen para sentarse en uno de los sillones del salón. Yo me senté a su lado, Edward a mi lado y los demás Cullen se colocaron por parejas en los demás sillones.

-¿Qué soñaste, Espe?- le pregunté lo más dulcemente que pude.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo mío no son simples "sueños"?- me preguntó de vuelta y yo la miré con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que me contestase una pregunta con otra, y ella suspiró-. Hablaba con alguien a quien considero mi madre, ella parecía despedirse desde hace mucho pero yo no lo quería admitir. Ya he superado tres fases, solo falta la cuarta, y no os atreváis a preguntarme por esas fases. Me dijo que heredaría su poder en cuanto todas las fases estuviesen completas y que ya no era necesaria, por lo que desaparecería junto a su amiga. Y ahí, de pronto, va y se deja transformar en piedra.

Toda su historia me extrañaba, y, la verdad, no había entendido nada de nada. Además, por la mirada que puso cuando dijo que no preguntase por las "fases" supe que no tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Os gustaría que os contase algo interesante que muy poca gente sabe, incluidos la gran infinidad de vampiros?- preguntó de repente mirando a todos los presentes, que asintieron-. ¿Sabíais que en realidad tendría que haber otra raza de vampiros aparte de la vuestra? Al igual que a dos razas de hombres lobo, éste tipo de vampiro también lo extinguieron. Vosotros sois un tipo de vampiro muy poderoso. Es muy difícil morir para vosotros, aguantáis la luz del sol, no tenéis sangre propia y transformáis al morder junto con vuestra ponzoña. La otra raza de vampiros era más débil, aunque eran los auténticos hijos de la noche, los vampiros originales, los hijos de la sangre de vuestra Diosa. Son relativamente más fáciles de matar, ya que mueren a la luz del sol… pero esto depende de cuan viejos sean, porque había algunos que podían aguantar todo el día en la calle con la excepción de las horas comprendidas ente las 11 de la mañana y las 5 de la tarde, aunque cuando el sol estaba fuera se volvían un poco más débiles. Éstos si tenían sangre propia y una persona podía transformarse si ya había sido mordida anteriormente por este tipo de vampiro y si el mismo vampiro que la mordía le daba de su sangre, y éstos sí que tenían colmillos. Pronto, esa raza tendrá que volver a renacer.

Vale, yo estaba sorprendida, pero ¿alguna vez habéis visto a un vampiro con cara de sorpresa? Al menos con las caras de sorpresa que tenían todos los Cullen, nunca había imaginado ver a un vampiro con la boca tan abierta de sorpresa como lo estaba viendo ahora. A la vez, me preguntaba cómo era posible que mi amiga supiera todo eso. La única solución a mi pregunta que me daba mi mente era que lo había aprendido todo a través de sus sueños.

De pronto, Esperanza se levantó, haciendo que diese un pequeño bote del susto, ya que no esperaba que se levantase tan de repente.

-Me voy a La Push, Sam ya me estará esperando en Forks para llevarme allí. Tú puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, Bella, supongo que alguno te llevará a casa. Te veré allí esta noche, yo me voy andando- dijo mi amiga tan rápido que no pude cortarla.

-Espera, Espe. ¿Sam?- pregunté- ¿Hablamos del Sam que miraba mal a Jacob?

-Sí, Bella, ése Sam- me dijo secamente-. Los lobos tenemos una forma extraña de comunicarnos.

Un momento, ¿había dicho lobos refiriéndose a ella y a Sam?

-¿Pero tú no eras la única licántropo que existía?

-Y lo soy, él no es un licántropo, estrictamente hablando. Hasta luego.

Y salió de la casa sin decir más, mientras que yo me quedé en pie, en medio de una sala llena de vampiros. Suspiré y me dirigí a recoger los cuestionarios para leerlos tranquilamente. Tres de ellos me llamaron gratamente la atención.

-Alice, aquí has puesto que tienes visiones del futuro- ella asintió-. ¿Utilizas eso para hacer trampa en algo?

-¿Cómo invertir en bolsa?- me dijo sonriente, y yo asentí. Ya no me extrañaba tanto que pareciesen ser tan exageradamente ricos.

-Jasper, ¿cómo es eso de poder interferir en las sensaciones de la gente?

-¿Te lo muestro?- me dijo y asentí. En un principio estaba tranquila y, de pronto, me entraron ganas de gritar a todos y de pegarles, sin razón alguna, para luego volver a mi estado tranquilo- Aún me pregunto cómo puedes estar tan tranquila en una casa llena de vampiros. Antes suponía que era porque tu amiga estaba contigo pero, ¿y ahora que se ha marchado?

Yo solo me encogí de hombros, simplemente me sentía segura y bien con ellos, y me dirigí al último con poderes.

-Edward, ¿en qué pienso?

-No lo sé- contestó-, tanto tú como Esperanza sois las únicas excepciones a mi poder que he encontrado, aunque ella me ha dejado leerle la mente un par de veces. No puedo leeros la mente. Sin embargo, te puedo decir que Emmet está pensando en retar a Espe a un combate vampiro versus licántropo.

-¿Es eso cierto, Emmet?

-Si, me causa curiosidad saber quién ganaría- me contestó el enorme vampiro sincero-. ¿Quién crees tú que ganaría?

-Esperanza, y no lo digo porque sea una licántropo, sino porque la he visto superar a todos sus profesores de lucha cuando aún no tenía ni diez años, y también porque supongo que la combinación de todos sus poderes junto a su fuerza y demás en su forma de licántropo la vuelven prácticamente invencible, al menos frente a un vampiro común.

-¿Un vampiro común?- me preguntó Emmet como si lo hubiese insultado.

-Un neófito tiene más fuerza que tú, ¿no?

Iba a replicar cuando Rosalie lo paró y se lo llevó de la casa. Parecía tensa y muy molesta.

Esperanza POV

Me alejé del hogar de los vampiros y me introduje en el bosque. Me quité las ropas que Alice me había dado y las até a mi tobillo para luego transformarme y salir corriendo hacia la reserva Quileute. A mitad de camino, me encontré con Paul en su forma de lobo, que me dijo que Sam nos esperaba en su casa, ya que quería presentarme a alguien. Mientras trotábamos juntos, notaba el amor que Paul me profesaba desde que terminó nuestro primer encuentro, pero yo sabía que él pronto encontraría a su imprimada, tal y como yo había hallado a mi imprimado, compañero y consorte, aunque él aún no lo supiese.

En cuanto llegamos a su casa, ya como humanos, Sam se acercó a mí, junto a un chico desconocido.

-Esperanza- me dijo-, éste es Jared, un nuevo miembro de la manada.

Lo observé un momento, estudiándolo, para luego regalarle una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Bienvenido al mundo de lo sobrenatural, Jared.

-Y te lo dice la futura diosa licántropo- añadió Paul con una sonrisita que yo corté con una seria mirada.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta por la reserva, evitaré que me vean- dije rápidamente para luego internarme en el bosque, desde donde pude escuchar a Sam llamar idiota a Paul.

Una de las cosas buenas de ser la Elegida de la Diosa, tanto como la futura Diosa, era que no sólo tenía forma humana y de licántropo, sino también forma de simple lobo. Dejé la ropa en un agujero de un árbol y me transformé en loba. Siguiendo mi olfato, llegué a la zona trasera del hogar de mi imprimado. Parecía estar dentro de su garaje, trabajando. Me acerqué lentamente, y lo observé desde la puerta. Se notaba que llegaba la hora de su transformación. Hacía un día que no lo veía y ya notaba la diferencia en sus músculos. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y me miró. En un principio se asustó, pero luego se agachó, indicándome que me acercase, como si en lugar de un lobo fuese un perrito, pero fui acercándome lentamente. Él dejó que olfatease su mano, parecía saber como tratar con lobos, y eso me alegró, para luego pasar su mano por mi cabeza para rascarme tras las orejas, mientras me decía que era una lobita muy linda. Tras un par de minutos después, me alejé.

-Hey lobita- me dijo- ¿volverás?

Yo me giré y asentí antes de salir trotando de allí. Aún tenía que esperar a que se transformase.

Edward POV

Junto a Bella, pasé un día genial. Mi familia estaba tensa en parte por haber tenido a una licántropo en casa, pero apenas podía escuchar sus pensamientos, tenía mi cabeza centrada en la silenciosa mente de Bella, intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por ella estudiando cada uno de sus simples gestos. Era realmente fascinante, y esa humana había conseguido cambiar todo mi mundo con solo una mirada de sus ojos.

En casa, se lo enseñé todo, incluso le toqué el piano y ella me preguntó si tenía disponible una guitarra o un violín para prestarle. Jasper tenía una guitarra y Alice un violín… En cuanto las palabras "¿Podrías prestarme… ?" salieron de la boca de Bella, Alice estaba tras ella con los dos instrumentos, y Bella versionó la canción que yo había tocado en el piano tanto en la guitarra como en el violín. Fue realmente fantástico, y, en cierta forma, me decepcioné de mí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, siendo humana, tocaba dos instrumentos distintos tan bien o mejor de lo que yo tocaba el piano? Esa sería una de las múltiples preguntas misteriosas sobre ella que guardaría en mi cabeza para preguntarle en un futuro.

Cuando ya se aproximaba la hora de la cena, Bella indicó que quería irse de allí, para poder prepararle la cena a Charlie, así que me ofrecí para llevarla de vuelta a casa. Pareció asustarse cuando vio que conducía a unos 200 Km/h, y tuve que frenar un poco, cosa que en parte no me molestó, ya que podría estar más tiempo con ella. De camino, le estuve explicando que la velocidad formaba parte de un vampiro, como una de sus naturalezas. También estuvimos jugando un poco al juego de las 20 preguntas. Yo le preguntaba cosas como "¿cuál es tu flor favorita?" mientras que ella parecía interesada en mi vida personal y en cómo aguantaba en el instituto. No llegamos a terminar el juego, ya que ella se dio cuenta de que llevábamos cerca de un cuarto de hora frente a su casa y de que la licántropo la esperaba en la puerta. En cuanto vi a esa chica que no podía oler me tensé y tuve un urgente deseo de detener a Bella, pero algo provocó que me paralizara en mi asiento. Escuché a Bella salir del coche y la vi acercarse a su amiga y abrazarla.

-Hasta luego, Edward- me dijo antes de entrar.

_He sido yo la que te ha paralizado, Edward. Aunque no lo creas en un principio, Bella está tan protegida a mi lado como lo está al tuyo. Además, ya lleva viviendo mucho tiempo conmigo. Ven esta noche, cuando ella duerma. Debo hablarte. Te esperaré. _Éstos fueron los pensamientos que dejó entrar Esperanza en mi mente antes de entrar en la casa tras Bella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Os a gustado? ¿Os gustaría que Emmet retase a Espe? ¿Quién creéis que ganaría si Espe aceptase el reto? Dadme vuestra opinión, la esperaré pacientemente. Gracias por leer. Un beso a todos.


	7. 6 ¿Te vas?

Capítulo 6: ¿Te vas?

Edward POV

01:00 A.M., me encuentro escondido en el bosque, junto al patio trasero del hogar de Charlie Swan. Ya escucho los ronquidos del Jefe Swan junto a otras dos respiraciones acompasadas, y eso me extraña… ¿Acaso Espe se habrá quedado dormida cuando me había dicho que tenía que hablar conmigo?

Al aproximarme a la casa veo que ella no está dormida. Esta sentada junto a una ventana, leyendo. Entonces, mira hacia donde estoy… sus ojos verdes parecen traspasarme, y que no huela a nada sigue poniéndome nervioso. Ella se aparta de la ventana, y, con una mano, me invita a pasar a la que parece su habitación. De un salto, entro, para encontrarme totalmente rodeado del olor de Bella. Ésta no es la habitación de Esperanza, sino la de Bella. Poniendo su dedo sobre su boca, me indica guardar silencio, para después hacer que la siga hacia la habitación contigua, aquella que en un principio creí que pertenecía a Bella.

-Lo siendo, Edward- me dijo Espe una vez que entramos en su habitación-, me pillaste leyéndole a Bella. Hoy estaba tan emocionada por haberos conocido a ti y a tu familia que no podía dormir, y mi voz la tranquiliza tanto como para dejarla dormida. Parece que le has gustado mucho, ya había pronunciado tu nombre un par de veces en sueños antes de que llegases, y eso es, en cierta forma, peligroso.

Me quedé en shock cuando dijo que le había gustado a Bella, pero después…

-¿Y por qué es peligroso?- le pregunté, un tanto agresivo, la verdad sea dicha- ¿Acaso no es más peligroso que esté viviendo con una licántropo que puede perder el control en cualquier momento y herirla?- ella, simplemente, se rió.

-Desde poco antes de cumplir los cinco años he sido entrenada por la propia Diosa Licántropo, para ocupar su lugar algún día, ¿crees que puedo perder tan fácilmente el control? Pude haber destruido tu casa y a toda tu familia fácilmente, pero no lo hice. Piensa en ello Edward. Pero, antes de eso, te diré por qué te pedí que vinieses. Necesito tu ayuda con Bella. En breve comenzará a tener pesadillas y necesitará a alguien que la ayude a tranquilizarse. Quiero que ése alguien seas tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Si aún no sabes lo que sientes por ella, no te lo pienso decir yo. Piensa en ello al menos, yo no puedo ocuparme de todo, y también estoy entrenando con los hombres lobo de La Push muchas noches, así que no puedo estar aquí.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿cómo sabes que tendrá pesadillas?¿Por qué?

-Porque te ha conocido, Edward. Eres idéntico a la pareja de quien ella era en una vida anterior.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Acaso no crees en la reencarnación ni en que los vampiros tengan alma?

Había dado en el clavo. La licántropo parece acertar en todo… ¿cómo puede ser que sepa tanto?

-Todos los seres vivos tienen alma, Edward, sigan su ciclo vital o hayan sido "congelados" en algún momento de su vida. Incluso hay objetos con fragmentos de alma. Soy capaz de ver almas, Edward, y veo la tuya con tanta claridad como veo los fragmentos de alma de Bella atados a este libro- me enseño un libro que tenía las pastas prácticamente destrozadas, una vieja edición de "Cumbres Borrascosas"-, de las tantas veces que lo ha leído. Hasta que todas las fases se completen, Edward, todo está tan bien escrito y delimitado que apenas puede haber cambios en el futuro. Alice no puede verlo porque yo no se lo permito. Las fases son algo que sólo yo debo conocer para que nada de lo que tiene que pasar cambie.

-¿Tú también eres capaz de ver el futuro?

-No quiero verlo, sólo quiero que las fases se cumplan, no me importa cómo. Saber el futuro lo haría todo demasiado predecible, ¿no crees? Por eso mismo no quiero leer lo escrito, ni con todas sus variantes. Me basta y me sobra con saber los puntos clave - en ese momento, se escuchó un aullido lejano-. Bueno, te la dejo esta noche Edward, me buscan.

Con esas últimas palabras, Esperanza saltó de la ventana y se internó en el bosque, perdiéndose entre las sombras, y yo me dirigí a la habitación de Bella.

De nuevo, el olor de Bella, que impregnaba la habitación, se impuso en mis sentidos en cuanto traspasé la puerta. Después la vi, dormida, tan tranquila…

Me senté en la silla que había junto a ella, para poder observar su rostro. Durante el tiempo que estuve junto a ella pronunció los nombres de Esperanza y de toda mi familia, aunque el mío fue el que más veces salió de sus labios, además de pronunciar un montón de cosas sin sentido… hasta que llegó la sangre, y despertó sobresaltada, descubriéndome observándola. Se lanzó sobre mi y empezó a sollozar, sin siquiera preguntar qué hacía allí, y seguía pronunciando la palabra sangre de una forma que me hizo estremecer. Poco a poco, sus sollozos fueron remitiendo y me dispuse a dejarla de nuevo en su cama cuando noté que alguien me observaba. Espe estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirando como metía a Bella en su cama.

-Gracias, Edward- me dijo cuando la miré-. En cierta forma me da pena no haber podido estar aquí. Parece ser que todas las manadas de lobos cercanas me buscan. Y ni que decir de los perros, no paran de saludar… Creo que ya es hora de que te marches, Charlie despertará en breve.

Miré el reloj que Bella tenía sobre su mesita de noche. Eran casi las seis de la mañana.

-Hasta luego, supongo- me dijo antes de salir del cuarto de Bella.

Me acerqué al rostro de la dormida Bella, deposité un beso sobre su frente, y salí por la ventana rumbo a casa.

Mientras me alejaba, alcancé a escuchar marcharse el coche de Charlie, además de un par de voces cantando en… ¿latín? (la canción que cantan es la del opening de Elfen Lied)

Bella POV

Desperté escuchando la puerta de la casa cerrarse, para luego comenzar a escuchar a Esperanza cantar. Mientras me levantaba, me uní a ella en la canción pensando en la única parte del sueño que había tenido esa noche que recordaba. Me pareció que todo fue tan real… Edward consolándome, la sangre rodeándome… Cantar esa canción me hacía… olvidar.

Durante nuestro desayuno, le comenté a Esperanza mi idea de pasar gran parte de mi tiempo libre con los Cullen, e ir a hacer alguna que otra visita a Jacob. Ella sólo sonreía, asintiendo. Poco después, el teléfono sonó, y como Espe estaba limpiando, lo cogí yo, encontrándome sorprendida con la voz del señor McGred.

-Buenos días, Isabella Swan, ¿qué tal os fue con los vampiros?

-Pues… muy bien Charles- no podía decirle que Espe se había transformado en licántropo-. Me han caído fenomenal. Forman una familia muy unida.

-Me alegro de que os fuera bien, Isabella. Ahora… ¿podrías pasarme a mi antigua protegida?

-¿Su antigua protegida? ¿Acaso no sigue siendo el tutor de Espe?

-¿No te lo han dicho? Lo siento, no debí haber dicho nada. Supuse que ya te lo habrían dicho.

-¿Qué ya me habrían dicho qué?

-Que Charlie me adoptó. Ahora soy oficialmente tu hermana y una Swan- dijo la voz de Esperanza desde mi espalda. Me giré hacia ella, sorprendida, y ella se limitó a coger el teléfono de mi mano-. ¿Qué quieres, Charles? ¿En serio? Claro que sí, no me retracto de lo que dije. Claro, llevaré los cuestionarios que hicimos y creo que Bella querrá seguir estudiándolos… No… NO. De eso sólo debería hablar con la Directora y no me importa que hayas sido mi tutor hasta hace poco. ¿Avisaste a Charlie? Genial. No, no hará falta. Vale, adiós- colgó el teléfono y se giró para mirarme.- Siento no habértelo dicho antes, Bella, Charlie y yo esperábamos darte una sorpresa este domingo y contártelo.

Estaba enfadada. Cerré mis puños con fuerza y me dirigí a mi habitación, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras entrar. Me senté en el suelo, apoyada en la puerta. ¿Qué me enfadaba? No que ahora fuese oficialmente mi hermana, no. Lo que me enfadaba era que no me lo hubiesen contado antes y que me hubiese enterado por boca ajena.

Escuchaba los pasos de Espe por toda la casa… ¿qué hacía? Cerca de una hora después, llamó a mi puerta. No quería que entrase y tampoco contesté. Que dijera lo que tuviera que decir desde el otro lado.

-Siento no habértelo contado antes, Bella. Espero que nos perdones, tanto a mi como a Charlie. McGred ha llamado porque necesita que vuelva para hacer algunas cosas, y es muy probable que no regrese sola. Él ya avisó a Charlie, así que no tienes que preocuparte por él… Isabella, cuídate.

Escuché sus pasos bajando las escaleras, y después el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse… ¿se había ido?

Esperanza POV

En cuanto salí de la casa de Charlie me dirigí al bosque y metí toda mi ropa dentro de la mochila que llevaba. No me haría falta. Me transformé y corrí hacia donde se encontraba el olor de Edward, en el bosque, probablemente estaría cazando. La verdad es que no me sorprendió que, en un primer momento, saltara sobre mí, ya que me metí entre él y su presa, pero no me preocupó mucho, le di un golpe con mis patas traseras que lo lanzó contra un árbol, y luego hice que quedase paralizado donde había caído.

"Tranquilízate, Edward", le dije con mi mente, para luego liberarlo de la parálisis."Me voy un tiempo, te dejo encargado de Bella", con eso, me marché, dejándole continuar con su caza…

El siguiente punto al que debía ir era a La Push. Me presenté frente a la casa de Emily, la imprimada de Sam, que, en cuanto me vio, me dijo que Sam y los otros estaban en el acantilado.

Cuando llegué al acantilado, algunos de ellos ya se habían lanzado al agua. Al menos, Sam aún no lo había hecho, y tampoco Paul, que pareció sentirme llegar y me lanzó una linda sonrisa. Sam se giró un par de segundos después.

-Me voy- les dije a ambos con mi lobuna voz, ya que aún seguía en mi forma de licántropo y todos los demás ya se habían lanzado al vacío.

-¿Cómo que te vas?- preguntó, pareciendo exigir, Paul.

-Tengo unos asuntos de los que ocuparme, así que estaré fuera un tiempo- contesté, mirando a Paul fijamente con una mirada que simbolizaba que no abriese más su boca.

-¿Cuándo volverás, Espe?- me preguntó Sam

-Supongo que dentro de una o dos semanas-, le contesté-. Traeré a alguien que espero que os caiga bien.

Con esas últimas palabras me giré y salí corriendo al bosque. Dejé mi maleta en el suelo y cambié a mi forma de lobo. Troté hacia el hogar de mi imprimado, y ahí estaba, de nuevo en el garaje, trabajando en lo que parecía una enorme moto. Noté cada pequeño cambio en lo que mostraba de su cuerpo… y también noté el pequeño cambio que se estaba produciendo en su olor, levemente más almizclado. Gemí levemente al olor, cómo me dolería no poder verle, y ese sonido hizo que se fijara en mi con su oscuros ojos.

-Vaya, lobita, ¿otra vez por aquí?- me dijo mientras me indicaba que me acercase. Estuvo un rato rascándome tras las orejas, hasta que olí a uno de los miembros de la manada acercarse, bajé mis orejas y gruñí, mostrando mis colmillos levemente, y salí de allí corriendo. Sería mejor no demorar mucho más mi viaje, aunque me doliese haber gruñido y mostrado mis colmillos a Jacob justo antes de irme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Decidme, ¿qué os ha parecido este capi? Alguna ya me envió un review, y me parecieron un tanto sorprendidas, diciendo que Espe había imprimado a Jake. Aquí tenéis la confirmación de ello. ¿Qué creéis que pasará en el tiempo en que la licántropo esté fuera? Un beso y hasta la próxima.


	8. 7 Cambios

Capítulo 7: Cambios

Bella POV

Ya ha pasado algo más de una semana desde que mi hermana se marchó. Ni una llamada he recibido, nada que me diga que está bien. Es como si hubiese desaparecido del mundo… y me hace tanta falta hablar con ella. Ella entendería lo que me pasa. Había pasado una semana demasiado extraña, y más aún sin ella, que era la que entendía mejor esas cosas raras.

Desde que se fue de casa he seguido una maldita rutina. Despertaba, arreglaba las cosas en la casa, después Edward me recogía, iba a casa de los Cullen y por la tarde volvía a casa. Sólo el sábado acompañé a mi padre a la Push, y Edward casi no dejó de llamarme para saber si estaba bien, cosa que me enternecía por una parte, pero por otra me cabreaba que fuese tan protector conmigo. Las noches eran lo peor. Las pesadillas cada vez se vuelven peores. Hay un par de imágenes que se repiten sin cesar, la sangre rodeándome y la muerte de un ser amado cuyo rostro no alcanzo a ver nunca. Cuando despierto asustada, siempre antes del amanecer, encuentro a Edward abrazándome, tranquilizándome, cosa que creí que pertenecía a un sueño hasta hace pocos días.

Todo está cambiando a mi alrededor, y yo me encuentro perdida entre esos cambios. ¿Soy yo la que cambia o lo que cambia es el mundo a mi alrededor? ¿Acaso podría saberlo cuándo la firme roca en la que me apoyo no está? Sin mi hermana, estoy perdida, me siento perdida, aunque ahora también tenga el apoyo de los Cullen.

Edward POV

Dos, dos semanas desde que la licántropo se fue… y acabo de recibir una llamada suya pidiéndome que no lleve a Bella a mi casa, que la lleve a dar paseos por el campo, por la zona neutral para que los lobos puedan vigilarla también. He tenido que obedecerla porque hasta yo estoy comenzando a temer lanzarme sobre Bella para beber su sangre. Cada día que pasa, su sangre se vuelve un poco más fuerte y atrayente. De cierta forma, agradezco a los lobos que estén presentes, aunque lo suficientemente ocultos como para que Bella no los vea y lo suficientemente cerca como para que su olor penetre en mis fosas nasales.

Ahora me pregunto… ¿por qué me ha llamado a mí y aún no ha llamado a Bella?

Jacob POV

Cada día que pasa mis sueños se vuelven más extraños. Siempre sueño con la lobita que vino a visitarme por última vez hace algo más de tres semanas. El sueño comienza con ella, con la lobita, visitándome, incluso lame mi rostro. Después se aleja, dando brincos juguetones, provocándome para que la persiga, y lo hago, hasta alcanzar el linde del bosque, donde la lobita para y comienza a mirarme intensamente. Tras ella, comienza a salir toda una manada de lobos, pero no son lobos normales ya que todos tienen el tamaño de un oso y, extrañamente, me parece saber quién es exactamente cada uno de ellos. Entonces, vuelvo a fijarme en la lobita para verla transformarse lentamente en una chica, en Espe, totalmente desnuda. Luego aparecen lentamente los Cullen y Bella en escena, Edward se coloca a mi lado y los demás junto a los lobos. Bella, mucho más blanca de lo normal, se dirige hacia Espe para ponerle una capa negra por encima, como la que ella misma lleva. Una vez que se la pone, ambas se agarran las manos y se abrazan.

Justo en ese punto se terminaba el sueño, pero esta noche ha ocurrido algo nuevo… Bella y Espe se giraban hacia Edward, Bella centraba su mirada en él y Espe seguía girando hasta centrar su mirada en mí. Sentí entonces que nada a mi alrededor existía, sólo esos ojos verdes que me miraban intensamente. Entonces, comenzaban a aproximarse lentamente… Bella hacia Edward, y Espe hacia mí. Sus pasos eran tranquilos y parecían haber sido tremendamente calculados. Cuando llegaba a mi lado, sin dejar de tener sus ojos fijos en mí, alzaba sus brazos para pasarlos por mi pelo y luego sujetarse a mi cuello, provocando que me aproximase más a ella… Finalmente, me besaba.

Esperanza POV

Al fin amanece. El chico cae al fin sobre la mullida capa de hojas, mientras yo me siento en una roca para observarle. Las heridas que ambos tenemos comienzan a curarse rápidamente, lo suficientemente rápido como para que en menos de un minuto haya desaparecido la herida de mi nariz. Ahora, toca dormir, y después, la vuelta a Forks.

Bella POV

Despierto sobresaltada y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no es a causa de las pesadillas. Lo primero que veo es a Edward mirándome preocupado. Lo segundo, el calendario. Hoy se cumple un mes desde que se fue y tengo el claro presentimiento de que hoy volverá… hermana…

Una vez que mi padre se marcha a trabajar, dejo a Edward entrar en la casa. Charlamos tranquilamente mientras desayuno… ARRRGGGH… qué asco…

-¿Pasa algo, Bella?- me pregunta preocupado al verme la cara.

-No, sólo que me ha salido un desayuno asqueroso.

Edward me mira extrañado… y no me extraña porque mi padre ha desayunado esto mismo y ha dicho que estaba riquísimo. ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa!

Entonces, algo me impulsa a salir de la casa, para mirar la carretera cubierta por una espesa bruma blanca, desde donde, a lo lejos, dos sombras comienzan a acercarse. Mi nerviosismo va en aumento mientras las veo acercarse al comenzar a reconocer a una de ellas… Espe… Quiero salir corriendo hacia ella, pero alguien me sujeta la muñeca… Edward no quita la vista de encima a la persona que acompaña a mi hermana, parece furioso.

Cuando llegan lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver cada uno de sus rasgos, me fijo en la delgadez que ambos presentan… parece que apenas han comido algo. El chico que la acompaña me recuerda a alguien… tiene una cicatriz en el hombro y los ojos amarillentos… ¡¿Qué? ¿Amarillentos?... No, fijándome mejor veo que los tiene de un tono verde pardo.

-¿Acaso no saludas, Bella?- me dice la voz de Espe. Al mirarla veo que tiene los brazos alzados hacia mí, noto cómo la presión de mi muñeca desaparece y me lanzo hacia ella-. Me has echado mucho de menos, ¿no?

-No te imaginas cuánto- susurro en su oído, para luego alejarme con alegres lágrimas en los ojos-. Tengo que contarte muchas cosas…

-Vale, pero entremos antes. Luke y yo no hemos desayunado nada aún y tenemos hambre.

Mientras entramos en la casa pienso en el nombre del chico… ¿Luke? ¿No era ése el nombre del hijo adoptivo del señor McGred? Cada vez que el hombre llevaba al niño al Internado, Espe desaparecía con el niño la mayor parte del día. Es un chico al que no conozco mucho ya que apenas intercambié un par de palabras con él en ese entonces. Lo que sé es que tiene unos dos años menos que nosotras. En cuanto ambos se ponen a desayunar me pregunto cómo pueden comerse algo tan asqueroso con tantas ansias… ¿pero qué demonios me pasa? De pronto, noto una mano sobre mi hombro, Edward… me tranquiliza.

Jacob POV

Ardo, me… quemo. Tengo que salir de casa, DEBO salir de casa. Agradezco a la fresca lluvia su recibimiento pero sólo me alivia levemente. El fuego quema mi espina dorsal mientras me acerco al linde del bosque. Una vez allí, caigo de rodillas… un crujido… otro crujido… y el único sonido que sale de mí es un largo aullido.

Bella POV

-Bueno, contadme, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- pregunté, ya harta de esperar a que terminasen de desayunar.

-Prepararnos- contestó Luke mientras una fresca brisa húmeda entraba por la ventana moviendo su pelo castaño. Edward, a mi lado, se tensó. Espe se levantó de su asiento, como movida por un resorte.

-Luego te lo cuento Bella. Luke, vámonos- dijo justo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta seguida de Luke mientras una fina lluvia los cubría.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa?- pregunté a la nada, recibiendo silencio como repuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé cómo ni por qué, éste ha sido un capi muy trabajoso, al menos al principio. Perdonad que sea cortillo, por favor.

Vecinita, tú sabes quién eres, al final parece que no tardé tanto como creí en un principio XD


	9. 8 Luke, Jake y Espe

Capítulo 8: Luke, Jake y Espe

Esperanza POV

Ese aullido… era de Jake… Tengo que alcanzarle rápido como loba… Espero que Luke pueda seguir mi rastro, ya que por ahora es el único que puede olerme realmente. Mis pequeñas zarpas de loba ya tocan el suelo del bosque… ya queda poco.

Edward POV

Una vez hubieron desaparecido en la niebla, yo también me pregunté qué demonios estaba pasando. Luke, ése chico, apestaba a lobo, pero no a uno como los de la reserva, sino a un licántropo… Sus pensamientos eran… confusos… y parecían estar siendo pensados en un idioma que me era totalmente desconocido en el cual sólo reconocía palabras como madre, hermana, comida, diosa y lobo.

Bella estornudó. Rápidamente, fui a su habitación a por una manta, y se la puse encima al volver.

-Venga Bella- le dije suavemente mientras la abrazaba sobre la manta-. Entremos en la casa. Cuando vuelvan nos lo contarán.

Prácticamente, tuve que ir empujándola hacia su casa. Nos sentamos sobre el sofá y nos pusimos a ver una película a la que, en realidad, no echamos cuenta alguna. Supongo que ella tenía su mente en sus propios pensamientos y yo, bueno, no paraba de pensar en todas las preguntas y dudas que tenía en mi mente. La hora de las respuestas debía ser pronto.

Jacob POV

Varias voces entraron en mi mente. Sam, pidiéndome que me tranquilizara, al igual que Paul, Quil, Embry y Jared. Poco después, cinco lobos, iguales a los de mi sueño, aparecieron frente a mi, y pude verme a mí mismo en su mente… era uno de ellos… un lobo marrón rojizo.

_Tranquilízate Jacob, o tardarás más en volver a transformarte en humano_- me dijo la voz de Sam en mi mente. Me senté sobre mis cuartos traseros e intenté respirar tranquilo…-._ Intentaré explicarte algunas cosas. Jacob, somos hombres lobo. Todas las leyendas sobre la relación de nuestro pueblo con los lobos eran ciertas. También es cierta la existencia de los vampiros._

No me sorprende tanto que existan los vampiros como el saber que ahora soy un hombre lobo… es como si mi sueño se hiciese realidad… ¿será todo mi sueño real?

_También tenemos que advertirte que "vemos" todo lo que piensas_- añadió Jared en el momento en que comencé a rememorar mi sueño. Lo corté enseguida… ¿acaso no podría tener privacidad?-_ Que nosotros sepamos, no._

Entonces comencé a escuchar algo muy parecido a cuando ellos llegaron… unas zarpas golpeando el suelo boscoso… pero eran mucho más pequeñas. Segundos después apareció la lobita y mi mente se centró en ella de tal forma que no oía los pensamientos de ninguno de los otros lobos. La lobita se acercó a mi, uniendo su hocico al mío y cerrando sus ojos como si, al igual que yo, se encontrase en el mejor lugar del mundo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sé que cuando ese dulce contacto terminó, había allí un chico desconocido sujetando ropas de chica.

-Creo que sería mejor que te cambiaras para que te pudiera "ver" realmente- dijo el chico, mirando a MI lobita… Espera, Jake, espera… ¿realmente he pensado "MI lobita"?

La lobita comenzó a acercarse al chico, pero, cuando iba a sujetarle la cola, me di cuenta de algo. La lobita estaba cambiando a algo que ya no era completamente un lobo, sino una combinación de lobo y persona que superaba mi tamaño en casi dos cabezas. Era… joder… era malditamente preciosa, y me noté atado a ella de una forma como nunca antes lo había sentido.

La ahora licántropo cogió las ropas de manos del chico y fue tras los árboles. Quise ir tras ella, pero Paul se puso en medio, impidiéndome alcanzarla. Le gruñí y él me mostró sus colmillos.

-_Paul, déjalo ya_- dijo la voz de Sam con un tono que parecía ser doble, lo que provocó que Paul se sentase con la cabeza gacha, permitiéndome continuar hacia donde ella se había ido, siguiendo su olor, tan suave y dulce como penetrante.

Ella me encontró de frente… Espe… el sueño hecho real. Me sujetó por la pelambrera del cuello y me abrazó, haciéndome sentir completo y totalmente feliz.

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote- me dijo, antes de volver a separarse y, sin quitar su brazo de mi lomo, ambos nos dirigimos de vuelta a donde estaba toda la manada junto al chico desconocido.

Cuando llegamos, Espe prácticamente me obligó a acercarme al chico, ya que yo no estaba dispuesto a separarme de ella.

-Manada, me gustaría presentaros a Luke- comenzó a decir-. Él es…

Bella POV

Pasaron unas tres horas hasta que volvieron, tres horas que Edward y yo malgastamos "viendo" películas. Llegaron desde el bosque, sin emitir ningún sonido que me resultara audible… supe que llegaron por un presentimiento y porque Edward sí que los escuchó. No sólo vinieron Espe y Luke, sino también Jacob.

-Creo que es hora de contarte algunas cosas, Bella- me dijo Espe en cuanto todos se sentaron, ella en el sillón, y Jacob y Luke en el suelo a su lado.

-Eso mismo pienso yo- dije-, a ver, dime, ¿qué hace Luke aquí?

-Para contarte eso primero te tengo que contar mi historia antes de llegar al Internado. Verás… mi padre falleció justamente el día en que nací, eso es algo que sabes, pero la historia que continúa a eso no… Año y pico tras la muerte de mi padre, mi madre se unió a un hombre que yo odiaba y temía. Era un maldito demonio que llegó a pegar a mi madre, e intentó pegarme a mí. Ella se quedó embarazada… en cuanto se enteró, ambas nos marchamos. Pasamos una larga temporada de penurias, y para ella era peor que para mí… Cuando ya se acercaba la fecha en la que iba a dar a luz, llegamos a un orfanato. Mi madre sabía que moriría… Allí, dio a luz a mi hermano… Luke, y, milagrosamente, se mantuvo viva tres meses más. Cuando murió, Luke y yo nos tuvimos que quedar en el orfanato. Los otros niños me temían, no me entendían, y creían que estaba loca. Ésa época fue realmente infernal, tanto que estuve seriamente pensando en suicidarme… Supongo que tiene "gracia" que una cría de tres años piense eso pero, como me dijo un espíritu en ésa época, tengo un alma antigua, aunque incompleta, cosa que no entendí del todo entonces. Como suponéis, no me suicidé… en parte por mi hermano, y en parte por intentar averiguar a qué venían tantos poderes extraños. Poco antes de cumplir los cuatro, McGred se presentó en el orfanato. Él se encargaba entonces de buscar niños especiales en todo tipo de orfanatos. Tuvo muchos problemas para llevarme… Yo no quería irme sin mi hermano y, además, era una norma del orfanato que los hermanos no podían ser separados. El Internado habló con la monja que dirigía el orfanato… al final Luke fue adoptado por McGred para que yo pudiese irme… Más tarde, un par de años después de que llegases, Luke y yo fuimos a hablar con la Directora, e hice una promesa. La razón por la que Luke está aquí y por la que he estado fuera todo este tiempo ha sido por ésa promesa.

-Me prometió- comenzó a decir Luke- que me transformaría en licántropo.

Creo que mi rostro mostraba una tremenda sorpresa. Nunca había esperado que Luke y Espe fuesen hermanos de sangre, y eso me hizo sentir mal… tantas veces había llamado a Espe hermana sin saber que ella ya tenía a alguien que ocupaba ese lugar en su vida…

-Hey- Espe se había levantado rápidamente, cogiendo mis mejillas y haciendo que la mirase-. Luke es mi hermano de sangre, pero tú también eres mi hermana, mi hermana de alma.

Noté una lágrima bajando por mi mejilla, Espe me dedicó una linda sonrisa y me abrazó, abrazo que correspondí segundos después, llorando.

Un par de carraspeos hicieron que el abrazo se cortase. Tanto Luke como Edward tenían la mirada fija en Jacob. Mientras tanto, él temblaba mirando al suelo y con sus puños fuertemente cerrados, como si luchara contra los temblores. Espe se separó de mí para poder acercarse a Jacob. Sujetó las manos de Jake y él la miró. Los temblores cesaron. Jake bajó su cabeza lo suficiente para que Espe pudiese decirle algo al oído, después se dieron un leve beso en los labios y Jake se marchó por donde habían venido… Un momento… ¿se han besado?

-Hemos comenzado a salir hoy, y supongo que ya ha tenido demasiadas emociones para tratarse de un simple día- dijo Espe en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que yo me enterase. Ella estaba completamente colorada y retorcía la camiseta que llevaba. Era la primera vez que la veía así y no pude evitar comenzar evitar a reírme… hasta que un ardor quemó mi garganta haciéndome toser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que os haya gustado este capi. Muchas gracias por los anteriores reviews y perdonad por no contestar muchos de ellos.

¿Os esperábais que Luke fuese hermano de Espe? Bueno, mejor dicho, mediohermano.

Quiero hacer una aclaración para todos aquellos que aún no se hayan enterado o no lo hayan entendido bien: los hombres lobo de la Push son metamorfagos, NO son licántropos.

Un beso a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	10. 9 ¿Un simple sueño?

Capítulo 9: ¿Un simple sueño?

Esperanza POV

¿Tos?... El olor no me hace pensar que esté enferma, entonces eso sólo significa que todo está yendo más rápido de lo pensado.

-¿Notas un ardor en la garganta cuando toses o te ha sabido mal la comida?- le pregunto y sólo su mirada me responde la pregunta. Había acertado en todo-. ¿Cómo son tus sueños?

Su boca se cierra, dirige una leve mirada a Edward y luego su mirada va al suelo. Me acerco a ella, hago que nuestras frentes se peguen y cierro los ojos.

-Cada vez parecen más reales- comienza a decirme en un susurro-. Lo que más se repite es… la muerte de un ser amado, aunque no vea su rostro sé que lo es porque me siento morir en ese momento, y la sangre… sangre por todas partes. Ojos rojos con capas oscuras se acercan, quieren quitarme mi poder, mi lugar en el mundo. Ellos asesinan al ser amado cuyo rostro no veo y nombre no escucho… pero no sólo a él… también a el amor de mi hermana, cuyo rostro tampoco veo… Espe, ¿no crees que el sueño es extraño?

-No. Tienen una clara lógica, Bells. Dime qué te parece que simbolizan esos sueños.

-Recuerdos, parecen recuerdos.

-Yo también he soñado con eso, desde el punto de vista de la otra mujer.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Tu "personaje" y el mío en el sueño son algo parecido a hermanas, prácticamente como nosotras. Cada una representa algo, tiene sus propios poderes y tienen un lugar en el mundo que llega a provocar celos a la gente envidiosa. Los envidiosos, sabiendo que no podían asesinar a las dos mujeres, decidieron que sería más fácil matarlas desde dentro, acabando con lo que más amaban, sus parejas. Lo que tú repites en sueños es el final de la historia… de TU personaje.

Al comenzar a escuchar el suave rumor de la lluvia al caer, decido alejarme un poco de Bella e ir a dejar que la lluvia me empape. Creo que es demasiada información para un día, y la oscuridad comienza a cernirse sobre el bosque. Pronto será la hora de irse a dormir, y le digo a Edward en un mensaje telepático que lleve a Bella a su cuarto.

Bella POV

Las manos heladas de Edward me tranquilizan, ya que ésas últimas palabras de Espe no me han hecho ninguna gracia. Edward hace que me levante y vaya escaleras arriba, rumbo a mi habitación, y hace que me acueste en mi cama, como si estuviese con un fuerte resfriado. No digo nada, no hago nada, el ambiente está tan tenso que una simple mosca sería capaz de cortarlo.

A lo lejos escucho aullidos de lobos y los fuertes truenos de la tormenta, mientras que el arrullo de la lluvia me pide que duerma… y no me siento con fuerzas para negarme.

_-Comienzo sueño-_

_El lugar donde estoy está cubierto de niebla, pero, hay un par de sombras frente a mí. Me voy acercando a ellas lentamente, hasta encontrarme frente a un par de estatuas. Ambas representan a un par de mujeres y son extremadamente hermosas. Están sentadas en la posición de la flor de loto, con sus ojos cerrados… _

_-Al fin entras en esta dimensión- dice la voz de Espe desde detrás. Al girarme la veo allí, frente a mí, pero ella no me mira, sus ojos sólo se dirigen hacia la estatua de la izquierda. ¿Qué tiene de especial?-. Esa "estatua" me ha enseñado todo lo que sé y también ha hecho que sea todo lo que soy, sin embargo, aún tiene parte de su alma en ella, al menos, hasta que tú cambies y ella pueda entregármela._

_-¿De qué hablas, Espe?_

_Ella sólo me señala las estatuas. Al fijarme en ellas me doy cuenta de que la estatua que ella observa es idéntica a mi "hermana" en los sueños, y, en cierto modo, también es idéntica a ella, y, la otra estatua, tiene un enorme parecido conmigo._

_-Ellas son los personajes de nuestros sueños, las que lo perdían todo por culpa de unos mil veces malditos… Tu cambio se encuentra próximo, hermana, si no fuese así, no estarías aquí._

_-No, no te entiendo._

_-Pues deberías entenderme. Hermana, hemos sido elegidas para ocupar el lugar que Ellanish y Hopenish ocuparon antes de morir. Un lugar que, en cierto sentido, nos han arrebatado, y que tenemos que recuperar-. Con esas palabras, se acerca a la estatua de la izquierda para posar su mano sobre el rostro pétreo de la estatua, tocando la zona de los ojos, las mejillas y los labios-. Hopenish ha llorado mucho desde su hermana se dejó morir cuando su pareja pereció, sólo mi compañía la aliviaba. Para mí, era una segunda madre a la que encontré llorando, que me dio gran parte de lo que soy-. Espe se giró hacia mí-. Ahora piensa Bella, ¿harás honor a tu predecesora Ellanish?_

_Espe comenzó a caminar, alejándose de mí e internándose en la niebla. Intenté gritarle para que parase y no me dejase, pero no salió ningún sonido de mis labios._

_Cuando ya no distinguía su silueta en la niebla, me giré hacia las estatuas, dirigiéndome en primer lugar hacia la que Espe había tocado._

_-Así que lloraste mucho- dije, aunque sabía que no me escuchaba-. Te has sentido muy sola durante demasiado tiempo, ¿no, Hopenish?_

_Después me giré hacia la otra estatua y me acerqué lo suficiente a ella como para ver cada detalle posible. En realidad ninguna parecía una estatua, más bien parecían personas transformadas en piedra._

_-Y tú la dejaste sola- le dije a la otra estatua-, si erais como hermanas, ¿por qué no pudiste compartir tu sufrimiento con el suyo?. No quiero ser tu heredera pero, lo seré, para poder tener el poder suficiente para poder cambiar las cosas que tú no pudiste, y para compensar tu error, y compartir mi dolor con mis personas queridas._

_Siguiendo un impulso, toqué su rostro._

_Fin sueño_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En primer lugar, lamento que sea tan cortito. En segundo lugar, siento haber tardado en actualizar, y espero que no me matéis por eso, ya que tengo mis razones, aunque no las vaya a enumerar ahora. En tercer lugar, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y reviews, y un saludito a mi vecinita (que sepas que me gustaría conocerte en persona). Para Alice, Espe tiene el pelo castaño oscuro. Y gracias a Eviita Cullen por darse cuenta en mi errata de las notas del capi anterior, no sé por qué, pero me sale antes metamorfago que metamorfo XD.

Un besazo y hasta la próxima


	11. 10 El Cambio comienza

Capítulo 10: El Cambio comienza

Esperanza POV

Desde mi posición bajo la lluvia veo a Edward llevar a Bella a su habitación, creo que es lo mejor que él la lleve a su habitación y se quede con ella. Segundos después de que la pareja suba, Luke se acerca a mi, aunque no se coloca bajo la lluvia.

-¿Dónde piensas dormir hoy, hermana?- me pregunta. Yo miro al linde del bosque, donde se encuentra el enorme cuerpo lobuno de Jacob.

-Tú puedes ir a dormir a mi habitación- le digo-, yo iré a dormir con Jacob.

Sin decir más, me alejo de la casa para tumbarme junto a Jacob. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que me quedo dormida sintiendo los fuertes y rítmicos latidos del corazón de mi chico-lobo, que también se había quedado dormido.

_Comienzo sueño_

_Noto la frescura de la hierba en mis pies, pero a mi alrededor solo hay niebla. Conozco este lugar tan bien que no me hace falta ver por dónde voy para llegar a donde debo. Allí la veo, es la primera vez que viene y eso es algo claramente sorprendente. Hablo con ella un poco y después me marcho._

_Fin sueño_

Jacob POV

Despierto al notar sus movimientos en sueños. Estoy seguro de que algo muy gordo está pasando, o va a pasar, algo de lo que no tengo ni idea, y todo se confirma cuando, menos de una hora después de dormirse, Espe se despierta, con sus ojos desorbitados.

-Ven conmigo, Jake- me dice con una suave voz que no admite réplica, y, aunque quiero preguntarle el por qué, ella me acalla diciéndome que me necesita a su lado.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa cuando, de pronto, se escucha un grito agónico.

Edward POV

Tras quedarse dormida, escucho unos pasos subiendo la escalera y el rostro de Luke se asoma por la puerta.

-¿Cómo está?- me pregunta.

-Dormida- es todo lo que contesto.

_"Avísame si me necesitas. Por cierto, esta noche puedes estar tranquilo, Charlie tiene turno de noche y no vendrá hasta el amanecer"_ me dice mentalmente antes de irse hacia el cuarto de al lado.

-¿De qué… no te entiendo… Hopenish?... dejaste sola… como hermanas… sufrimiento… compensar… dolor… - todas estas palabras salían, totalmente inconexas, de los labios de Bella. De pronto, gritó, y sentí su dolor en mí. No sé cómo, pero supe que ella estaba a punto de morir y, si no hacía algo al respecto, la perdería para siempre.

Me agaché hacia su cuello, para introducir la ponzoña en su organismo, pero…

-¡NO!- gritó Espe, que parecía haber venido corriendo. Junto a ella, estaban Jacob (como humano) y Luke-. No puede transformarse por mordisco. Ella tiene que beber de ti.

Vale, no entendía eso, y veía sufriendo a mi Bella, quería liberarla de ese dolor.

-Esto te dolerá y tardará varios días en curarse, pero, o lo hago ahora o ella muere- dijo Espe, acercándose a la cama donde estábamos Bella y yo, para luego convertir una de sus manos en una garra y hacerme una profunda herida en el brazo. Dolía, escocía, y salía un líquido blanquecino y viscoso, pero…Bella- Rápido, ponle tu herida en su boca.

Y lo hice…por un momento nada pasó, pero luego…Bella abrió sus ojos, cogió mi brazo con sus manos y empezó a sorber el líquido de mi herida como si se tratara de el más dulce néctar del mundo. Y no, no me importaba que sorbiese todo ese líquido de mí, ni siquiera me importaba si moría por eso, sólo quería que ella estuviese bien y se recuperase.

Espe POV

Suspiré, había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar un gran error. Me tumbé apoyada en la cama mientras observaba beber a Bella y no pude evitar formar una pequeña sonrisita en mi rostro.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Bella dejó de beber. Se tumbó y comenzó a sufrir algunos de los dolores normales del cambio de humano a vampiro. Entonces…

Siento dolor, dolor, una aguja cosiendo dos fragmentos de alma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, éste también es cortito, pero prefería dejarlo aquí XD. Gracias por todos los favs, alertas y reviews. Un besazo y, hasta la próxima.


	12. 11 Diosas

Capítulo 11: Diosas

Narrador POV

Milenios antes de que la humanidad se organizase en poblaciones y ciudades, ellas estaban ahí. Se podría decir que se encontraban en un paraíso, donde podían hacer lo que deseasen, y no estaban solas. En ésa época, todos los dioses habitaban la tierra, bajo las más diversas formas. Algunos ayudaban, otros se dedicaban a hacer gamberradas, otros se dedicaban a controlar sus elementos, otros se dedicaban a vivir y otros investigaban la vida en la tierra, vida que algunos de ellos se habían encargado en crear. Pero, poco a poco, fueron volviendo a su dimensión, un lugar desde el que podrían observar todo lo que pasase, un lugar al cual sólo pocos mortales podrían llegar a través de sus sueños, un paraíso atemporal. De entre todos los dioses, solo dos no volvieron, la diosa de los cánidos y la diosa de la sangre. Dos diosas que se habían enamorado de un par de mortales, a los que entregaron un regalo. Así, las dos diosas se convirtieron en la Diosa Licántropo y en la Diosa Vampiro, y sus consortes, sus parejas, en los primeros vampiro y licántropo. Ellanish y Jiashiro. Hopenash y Kuroku.

Luke POV

Ya está todo tranquilo, al menos en la habitación donde estoy cuidando a Espe y Bella. Lo que resta de la casa de los Cullen ya es otro cantar.

En la puerta de esta habitación, esperando, están Edward y Jacob, y Jake aún no está muy acostumbrado a ser un metamorfo, así que ya la ha liado un par de veces. Lo cierto es que los tuve que echar de aquí, ya que no las iban a dejar descansar tranquilas. Sólo dejo entrar al bueno del doctor de vez en cuando para que vea el progreso de las chicas, y no parece decepcionado.

De lo que resta de la casa solo sé lo que Carlisle me ha contado cada vez que entraba. Alice está como loca, ya que no puede "ver" nada. Encima de todo, parece ser que toda la manada de Sam se ha acampado en la puerta trasera, lo que está provocando ciertas "fricciones" entre los dos grupos.

Estoy deseando que mi hermana y Bella despierten. Llevan dormidas cerca de dos semanas. La primera fue… dañina, en cierto sentido. Ambas gritaban y clavaban sus uñas en sus cuerpos haciéndose sangre. Tuvimos que atarlas para que no se dañasen. Esta segunda semana es tremendamente tranquila, comparándola con la anterior. De vez en cuando, ambas ríen en sueños, creando una dulce melodía con sus risas.

Me encuentro apoyado en la ventana, observando el bosque, lugar en que me encantaría estar en este momento. Soy un maldito licántropo que se está viendo obligado a dejar de hacer lo que más le gusta.

Siento algo extraño, dirijo mi vista a las dos durmientes y noto el cambio en sus respiraciones. Despertarán en breve.

Bella POV

Abro los ojos, y todo parece ser completamente nuevo a la vista, y no sólo a la vista, también al olfato, al gusto y al tacto. Siento las vibraciones del aire en mi piel, el olor y el gusto a bosque. Al pasar mi lengua por mi boca, noto mis colmillos, tremendamente afilados. Al apretar mis manos, convirtiéndolas en puños, siento mis uñas clavándose en mi piel, duras e hirientes.

-Al fin despertáis- dice una voz que, aunque reconozco, tiene un montón de tonos que nunca antes he escuchado. Huelo su aroma de licántropo y me levanto rápidamente.

-Luke- susurro al verlo, y mi voz me suena extraña en mis labios.

-Hermano- susurra la voz de Espe a mi lado, su voz también me suena extraña, aunque tremendamente conocida. Entonces, los recuerdos llenan mi mente, recuerdos de una vida pasada llena de felicidad, aunque también de tristeza.

Giro mi cabeza y la miro, nos miramos. Como antaño, ambas sabemos los pensamientos de la otra. Sin hablar, nos levantamos. La siento ir hacia Luke y abrazarlo. Yo abro la puerta, y veo a un vampiro diurno y a un metamorfo dormido juntos, visión que no dura demasiado, porque el vampiro, mi Edward, se levanta del suelo y me abraza. Su toque provoca que miles de corrientes eléctricas me recorran. Puedo sentir cómo su desesperación va desapareciendo.

-Vete- escucho el susurro que Espe dirige a Luke. La ventana se abre, noto a Luke salir de la habitación, saltando al vacío, mientras su piel humana se desgarra para dejar paso a su piel de licántropo.-Te traeré algo de beber- me dice al pasar a mi lado y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Edward y yo nos quedamos solos en la habitación.

Espe POV

Qué lindo está Jacob dormido, como todo un cachorrito. Le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo que abra sus ojos.

-Creo que sigo soñando- susurra.

-No, ya desperté- contesto antes de comenzar a ir escaleras abajo, encontrándome ahí con todos los Cullen en el salón. De pronto, noto a alguien lanzarse sobre mí, abrazándome-. Al fin despiertas, Jacob.

El simple roce de nuestra piel hace que me sienta feliz, y amada.

-Por favor, ve con la manada, tranquilízalos, y diles que iremos a cazar con Luke- le digo dulcemente, y él, manteniendo mi mano unida a la suya hasta que ya se aleja demasiado, se va.

Observo a los Cullen, parecen sorprendidos.

-¿No eras tú el licántropo que saltó por la ventana?- me pregunta Alice, que no deja de apretarse la cabeza a causa del dolor.

-No, era Luke- digo mientras me acerco a ella, pero Jasper se coloca en medio-. Apártate- le gruño, aunque sin mostrar enfado ni nada de eso, es lo malo de enfrentarse a un empático, y lo sé porque, en parte, también lo soy-. Voy a ayudarla con el dolor de cabeza-, digo entonces y, al fin, se aleja, y yo me quedo frente a Alice-. Pequeña visionaria, te haré un regalo para quitarte ese dolor de cabeza causado, en parte, por mi raza.

Con una de mis largas y afiladas uñas, que, en cierta forma, parecen garras ahora, me hago un corte en el brazo, haciéndome sangre, y se la ofrezco.

-No… te mataría- susurra pensando, obviamente, en metamorfos.

-Eso no es cierto, recuerda que ahora soy una diosa, una licántropo y no una metamorfa. Vuestra ponzoña no me afecta, sin embargo, la mía sí podría mataros- le digo y, rápidamente, sin que se dé cuenta, con mi mano acerco su cabeza a mi herida, colocando sus labios sobre mi sangre. Noto su mordisco y la tranquilidad que comienza a sentir en su cabeza. Cuando noto que es suficiente, aprieto un poco la mano que sigue en su nuca, provocando que abra la boca, y la alejo de mi brazo-. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto mientras comienzo a lamer mi herida, haciendo que se cierre al instante.

-Si- susurra- ¿Sabes? Tu sangre huele fatal, pero no sabe mal.

-Espera a que haya más licántropos y opinarás que huelo igual que ellos. Bueno, Jacob, Luke y yo íbamos a ir de caza, ¿Alguno nos acompaña?-pregunto.

-Yo-, contesta Alice con una sonrisita- y menudo puma le vamos a traer a Bella, aunque no estará muy contenta.

-Lo sé- contesto-, aunque podría haberlo evitado si hubiese venido, no quedándose con Eddie.

Jasper y Emmet también se unen a la cacería, y no tardamos mucho en cazar un par de enormes osos grizzli y un lince. Mientras los vampiros beben, Luke y yo esperamos, y Jacob va a buscar algo más que cazar. El primero en terminar es Emmet y yo me lanzo hacia la presa, que, aunque sin sangre en sus venas, aún tiene algo de sangre en sus músculos. Mis colmillos se clavan en la carne, habiendo antes mis garras apartado la piel, el gusto es exquisito, aunque no negaré que está un poco seco, es lo único malo de cazar con vampiros.

Creo que me he comido ya cerca de seis kilos de oso, cuando escucho a Jacob aullar.

-Encontró al puma- susurra Alice.

Les indico que se queden ahí, mientras yo voy en busca del puma. Me cruzo con Jacob, que va de vuelta tras haber alertado al animal. Le pido que me espere ahí mientras yo sigo adelante, ya he rastreado el olor del puma y está alerta, pero no ante un posible predador.

Me acerco lentamente a él, hasta que me siente, y me lanzo sobre él, sobre su hocico, para evitar que respire. Es como si notase en sí lo mismo que él le hace a los herbívoros. Poco a poco, deja de luchar.

Edward POV

Los aullidos provocan que ambos salgamos de nuestro mundo particular. Bella está tan cambiada, pero, a la vez, no ha cambiado en nada. Sigo sin poder leer su mente, pero a su lado todos los pensamientos ajenos a los míos apenas se escuchan, y ella no puede escuchar los míos, lo que es un alivio. Sus ojos siguen siendo de ese preciosos color chocolate. Ahora parece mucho más segura de sí misma, está mucho más pálida, pero sus labios tienen un tono rojo sangre que provoca que quiera besarlos a cada momento. También tiene colmillos, pequeños, aunque muy afilados.

Ambos decidimos que ya es hora de bajar, ella tiene sed, y sabe que su hermana le iba a traer algo. Saltamos por la ventana, cayendo en medio de un grupo de caza. Emmet, con pensamientos muy verdes respecto a mí y Bella, Jasper, extrañamente calmo entre desconocidos, Alice, super feliz porque su dolor de cabeza ha desaparecido y, encima, me muestra imágenes mías y de Bella en situaciones un tanto comprometedoras, Luke, como licántropo y con un estómago prominente, Espe, como licántropo, y Jacob, como lobo y cargando un puma sobre su lomo.

Sin siquiera vernos, Espe cogió el puma entre sus garras y se lo lanzó a Bella con un movimiento extremadamente rápido. Intenté interponerme, pero Bella fue más rápida y atrapó el puma.

-Me lo has traído muerto- susurró al cogerlo, con una voz fría, peligrosa, y completamente dirigida a Espe, al igual que su mirada, furiosa.

-¿Qué esperabas?- le contestó Espe, con una voz y una mirada que indican que quiere reírse un rato-. Si hubieses venido en lugar de haberte quedado con Eddie haciendo no sé qué, habrías bebido caliente.

Espera, espera… ¿ha dicho Eddie?

En cuanto mi mente vuelve al presente, me encuentro a Bella y Espe peleándose. Un espectáculo digno de verse. Giran, muerden y utilizan sus garras, esquivan, saltan y se arrastran por el suelo. Como una de esas famosas luchas femeninas en el barro.

-Se llevan extremadamente bien- susurra mi padre a mi lado, apartando mi atención de la pelea-. Lo que me pregunto es qué haremos con ese puma.

-Tranquilo, doc- dice desde lejos Luke. Aún no me acostumbro a que los licántropos pueden hablar como humanos en esa forma-. Yo me encargaré si es necesario.

_"De acuerdo"_ piensa mi padre mientras asiente. _"Aunque sigo preguntándome por qué le dio Espe parte de su sangre a Alice y me encantaría que me explicase lo de las ponzoñas"_

-¿Le dio sangre?, ¿qué ponzoñas?- le pregunto.

_"Espe le dio sangre a Alice esta mañana al bajar, supongo que así acaba con las lagunas que aparecen en la visiones de Alice. Lo de las ponzoñas, bueno, aún no lo entiendo del todo. Nuestra ponzoña mata a los metamorfos, pero aún no sé que hace con los licántropos. Bueno, y la de los licántropos pueden dañarnos y creo que la nuestra también los daña, pero no estoy muy seguro. Tengo muchas ganas de preguntarles, a ambas, todo lo que pueda sobre nuestras razas. ¿Cómo tienes el brazo?"_

Eso es algo que se me ha olvidado por completo, hace dos semanas que Espe me hizo esa extraña herida, y me he olvidado de ella hasta ahora. Levanto el brazo y lo observo. Ya sólo queda una fina cicatriz.

-Míralo tú mismo- le digo a mi padre.

_"Ha curado bien. Has estado tan preocupado por Bella estas dos semanas que ni siquiera me dejaste examinarte."_

-DEJA DE CHUPARME SANGUINARIA- se escucha el grito de Espe, que provoca que mi atención vuelva a la pelea de ambas.

Bella se ha aferrado sobre el lomo de Espe y está mordiendo el hombro de la licántropo, bebiendo su sangre. De pronto, Bella suelta el mordisco y su agarre y da un grácil salto hacia atrás.

-Eso no te habría pasado si me hubieses traído la pieza caliente, Cánida- contesta Bella al anterior grito.

Ambas comienzan a reírse, y, su risa es completamente atrayente. Doy pasos hacia ellas sin apenas darme cuenta, y todos los demás presentes en el patio también. Vampiros, metamorfos y licántropo las rodeamos.

En ese instante, ambas paran de reír y se miran. Pareciera que el tiempo se detuviese mientras los ojos de Bella se vuelven rojos y los de Espe amarillos. Se siente la comunicación que mantienen ambas mentes en el ambiente, una comunicación a la que nadie puede acceder.

Sus ojos vuelven a cambiar y ya parece que el tiempo vuelva a correr. En breve, oscurecerá.

-Esta noche, nos vamos- comienzan a decir las dos a la vez-. Volveremos mañana, hablaremos y solucionaremos algunas preguntas. No nos sigáis. Tenemos algo que hacer y ninguno tiene invitación para verlo.

De un salto, ya no están frente a nosotros. Noto sus brazos y aroma rodeándome. Sin apenas darme cuenta me besa, nos besamos, y se aleja enseguida. De un salto, Bella y Espe ya están al otro lado de la orilla del río, y comienzan a internarse juntas en el bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que os guste este capi, supongo que ahora están las dos chicas más misteriosas que nunca y, al fin son diosas, ¿no?

Agradezco mucho vuestros apoyos y reviews, y también doy la bienvenida a ls nuevs lectores. Estoy feliz al notar el aumento en el número de favs y alerts de esta historia capítulo a capítulo.

Un besazo a tods, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	13. 12 Un nuevo comienzo

Capítulo 12: Un nuevo comienzo

Luke POV

La luna asciende lentamente por el estrellado cielo. Todos, y repito, todos, incluidos los vampiros, estamos bajo la luz de la luna. Parece que, por una vez, nos llevamos bien, porque estamos junto a una hoguera hablando tranquilamente, mientras Edward y Jake están observando la zona por la que mi hermana y Bella han desaparecido.

No sé qué demonios piensan hacer ambas, pero tengo por seguro que volverán al amanecer.

De pronto, vemos la silueta de un rayo que cae en el bosque. Es algo extraño, porque la noche está totalmente despejada.

Justo tras esto, se escuchan la voces de varias personas cantando saliendo del bosque. Parece un antiguo canto gregoriano, y hay un par de voces que parecen guiar a las otras, unas voces que reconozco enseguida.

Jake y Edward parecen reaccionar a la música de la misma forma que todos los demás. Los ojos se me cierran, y me dejo llevar…

Edward POV

"_Estoy junto a un claro en medio del bosque, en una zona donde puedo observar el claro sin que aquellos que están en él lleguen a verme. Junto a mi, siento al perrito… Jacob… pero no puedo verlo. De pronto, el comienzo de una pequeña hoguera en el claro provoca que toda mi atención se centre en aquellos que hay ahí. Reconozco enseguida las figuras de Bella y Espe, juntas, dándose la mano. Las demás criaturas que hay ahí se me hacen totalmente desconocidas. Parece haber hombres, mujeres, animales… ¿monstruos?... Parecen estar… ¿cantando o hablando? No los escucho…_"

Siento los rayos del sol en mi rostro, lo que provoca que abra los ojos y mire a mi alrededor… Esto es algo increíble, los vampiros no dormimos, sin embargo, escucho los fuertes ronquidos de Emmet y de algunos de los lobos y, ¿acaso acabo de tener un sueño?

A un par de metros de mi, el licántropo y el perrito despiertan… A Luke no puedo verle la mente, pero a Jake sí, y no deja de mostrar una y otra vez la misma escena que soñé. Puede ser que el sueño no fuese totalmente un sueño, ¿no?

Poco a poco, todos a nuestro alrededor comienzan a despertar, mi familia tan sorprendida de haberse dormido que no sabían cómo reaccionar.

Luke POV

Teniendo en cuenta lo bien que estábamos todos anoche, como hermanos, no sé qué demonios ha pasado ahora.

Nada más despertar, hombres lobo y vampiros se han separado en dos grupos y parecen estar dispuestos a asesinarse los unos a los otros. Menos mal que ya llegan Bella y Espe, pero supongo que soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, ya que estaba deseando que llegase alguien que me librase del centro de la aparente carnicería.

-¡YA BASTA!- gritaron ambas, provocando que las miradas de todos se posasen en ellas. Yo suspiré, totalmente aliviado, y miré a mi hermana… parece haber cambiado algo, tanto en ella como en Bella.

-¿Creéis que pensamos permitir que dos razas hermanas se peleen?- comienza a decir Espe, con un tono muy sarcástico… está muy enfadada.

-Ya podéis ir colocándoos por parejas, lobos con vampiros- la secunda Bella.

-Luke, tu te sientas entre Bella y yo- me dice mi hermana.

Sin ninguna réplica aparente, todos nos sentamos, formando un círculo. Lobos y vampiros intentando tener la nariz lo más tapada posible sin que se notase.

-Ya entendemos por qué las dos razas quieren matarse entre sí- comienza a decir Bella, con los ojos rojos.

-La razón para los vampiros es que sus genes os piden acabar con los hombres lobo, ya que sois la raza predominante ahora y los lobos son la única raza que actualmente os puede hacer daño- continua Espe, que ahora tiene los ojos amarillentos.

-Para los lobos, la razón es que no se pueden permitir extinguirse, además de que intentan eliminar la superpoblación de vampiros.

-Así que…

-Tenemos que volver a alcanzar el equilibrio entre las razas…

-Que se perdió por culpa de los malditos Vulturis.

-Antaño, la concentración de vampiros y licántropos en el mundo era casi la misma.

-Ambas razas, con nosotras como guías, actuaban como eliminadoras de la superpoblación.

-Y ahora tenemos que volver a actuar, y recuperar el equilibrio- terminan de decir ambas a la vez.

El silencio se apodera de todo el grupo. Algunos de ellos sé que se preguntan qué demonios quieren decir ambas con eso, pero no parece que haga falta que se explique.

-Luchar contra los Vulturis, intentar volver a crear a los vampiros con colmillos y a más licántropos, acabar con muchos vampiros diurnos… ¿eso es lo que planeáis hacer?- termina preguntando la pequeña duendecilla… como si no fuera obvio.

-Claro- contesta Bella-, pero antes tendremos que esperar.

-¿A qué?- pregunta Sam, que ha dejado su forma de lobo para poder preguntar.

-A que se reúnan los convocados- responde Esperanza-. Vampiros diurnos que lucharan a nuestro lado, algunos de los nuevos lobos "se activarán" en La Reserva, y humanos que han sido convocados para convertirse en futuros vampiros nocturnos y licántropos.

-Y el primer punto de reunión es éste- continúa Bella-. Todo lo que nos queda por hacer es esperar.

-Y mientras esperamos, ¿qué?- pregunta Emmet, que parece animado al escuchar sobre la futura lucha.

-A entrenar y a disfrutar de la espera- contestan ambas antes de levantarse.

Bella y Espe se acercan a Edward y Jacob (como humano ahora) respectivamente, y extienden sus manos hacia ellos.

En el momento en que sus manos se tocan, siento algo nuevo en el ambiente… nuevo y poderoso.

Sin hablar, las dos parejas se alejan juntas del grupo, rumbo al bosque y desapareciendo de la vista de todos nosotros.

No puedo evitar pensar en esto como un nuevo comienzo para todas las criaturas sobrenaturales. Las Diosas han vuelto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Bueno, qué, ¿os ha gustado?

Supongo que lo primero que tengo que decir es perdón por la espera, so sorry... hasta echaba de menos escribir… algo que no fuera para la uni.

Bueno, pues… este es el final de El Renacer de la Diosa. Estoy pensando en escribir una continuación, pero, bueno, os dejo a vosotrs decidir si queréis una o no.

Un beso a tods y gracias por vuestros reviews anteriores y por los que decidáis dejarme aquí, los apreciaré muchísimo.

Si decido escribir la continuación, avisaré. ^^


	14. Next!

La siguiente parte de la historia ya está disponible, aunque aún sólo sea el prólogo... del cual os dejo un pequeño fragmento:

"La pequeña lloraba, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, escondida tras unos cubos de basura. La noche parecía tener el mismo ánimo que ella, porque también llovía. Aún así, esa noche la luna no se encontraba opacada por las nubes, y brillaba con su máximo esplendor. El cielo nocturno parecía decirle a la niña que, aunque pasaran cosas tristes, siempre existía un rayo de luz.

Cerca de donde se encontraba la pequeña, uno de tres vampiros olfateaba el aire, quería atrapar a la pequeña, para eso había acabado con sus padres, para atrapar a la pequeña que tan bien olía.

En ese mismo momento, seis sombras corrían por los tejados de los edificios, moviéndose con rapidez rumbo a uno de los más protegidos y enormes edificios y terrenos de Phoenix, ya que llegaban tarde, hasta que dos de ellas pararon al escuchar el llanto de la niña. Rápidamente, las dos sombras bajaron, seguidas por otras cuatro apenas un par de segundos después.

La pequeña notó una mano sobre su cabeza y alzó levemente sus ojos, para encontrarse con una profunda mirada chocolate que parecía tremendamente preocupada. Rápidamente, se abrazó a la mujer que la había encontrado, sin fijarse en nada más."

Esto y más os espera en: "ERdlD2: Equilibrio"


End file.
